Fairows and the Dark Curse
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: After a good time since the defeat of Skrill, the Fairows will enjoy a peace of mind that will not last long because a new evil appeared and sent the curse in Pixie Hollow and the Fairows will have to take action once again. Fanfic No. 100 of my Fanfiction page.
1. Evil returns once more to Pixie Hollow

Far away from Neverland, on an island where it was only gloomy and dark, drops fell from a half-destroyed tree and the drops fell into a jar where a troll was collecting.

Troll: "Perfect, this will be more than enough" –he said as he took the bottle and covered it.

The Troll ran into the deepest forest where he was to meet a wizard who was holding a book about dark spells.

Troll: Mr. Darkmare, here is the substance you asked for" –he told the wizard.

The wizard, known as Darkmare, watched the troll who had a smile and the wizard looked at him without any emotion and approached him.

Darkmare: "Excellent, little troll, now give me the jar" –he said as he extended a hand.

Troll: "Your wishes are orders, Almighty Darkmare" –he said as he handed her the bottle.

Darkmare took the bottle and a smile got her face as she watched the liquid of the substance who began to create a skull.

Darkmare: "Perfect, with this substance in my hands, finally being able to finish with my great creation" –he said as he approached a cauldron.

The troll started following Darkmare who was pouring the substance into the cauldron and the troll watched the wizard curiously, making Darkmare look at him.

Troll: "Eh sir, if it is not to bother you or anything, but I was wondering what, what is your next creation about?" –he ask.

Darkmare: "Ah, I'm glad you ask, little troll, my great creation has been for a long time, specifically 10 years ago" –he told the troll.

Troll: "Oh, I see, and what is it about?" –he ask.

Darkmare gave a malevolent smile, causing the troll to shrug.

Darkmare: "Let's say that, on the one hand, it is an ambition and on the other hand, a favor" –he said coldly.

Suddenly, the cauldron began to bubble while it shook, causing Darkmare and the troll to observe what was happening. The troll hid behind Darkmare, who had a satisfied smile when he saw that the cauldron was about to reach the limit.

Darkmare: "Finally, it is complete" –he said.

The cauldron released a display of light, causing it to rise to the sky and for a few seconds disappeared, only for 2 small silhouettes to appear. Darkmare had a strange smile, like that of a psychopath, while the troll simply watched the silhouettes he saw.

Darkmare: "Look at this, troll, my great creation that I could have done, with them, I will finally be able to dominate Neverland ... and get rid of those annoying fairies called _Fairows_" –he said.

The 2 silhouettes held an evil smile while they had heard the word "Fairows", Darkmare grabbed her magic staff and pointed to the 2 silhouettes who had fairy shapes.

Darkmare: "From now on, you guys will be called Creck and Mariana, now, do their job" –he said.

Creck/Marina: "Yes, sir" –they said as they left.

The false fairies immediately went to Neverland while Darkmare laughed wildly, the troll simply looked at him and then sat on a log.

Darkmare: "Now I can get the power that lives in all of Neverland and those annoying Fairows won't stop me" –he said as he laughed wildly again.

Today would not be a quiet day as it is right now, it was time for Pixie Hollow's protectors to do their job again.

* * *

**Fairows and the Dark Curse**

* * *

In Neverland, the Fairows flew nonstop while doing stunts in the trees, a good time had passed since the defeat of Skrill and Pixie Hollow had great peace of mind. Flyer was having the advantage since, unlike his friends, he was a fast-flying sparrow man, bone, could fly very fast and beat anyone.

Flyer: "Great, I have already won this race" –he told himself.

From there, Trenk was about to catch up and Flyer stared at him.

Trenk: "That's what you believe, but look, I'm almost hit you" –he said as he flew almost even to Flyer.

Flyer: "Yes, it shows a lot, just look at the tree," he said as he flew even further.

Trenk: "Tree? of what…?"

**¡POW!**

The Tinker sparrow man had crashed into a tree and his legs were shaking after the crash, hence Alan took him out of the tree to keep flying.

Liz: "I can't wait until we get to Pixie Hollow, I'm tired of going on new adventures, it's not that it bothers me, it's just that I need a little relaxation" –she said.

Wallace: "Calm, I'm sure we're going to have the day off" –he said.

After arriving at Pixie Hollow, Flyer was waiting for them while he drank a blueberry juice, the Fairows were exhausted and stared at Flyer.

Flyer: "Guys, why the delay?" –he ask.

Alan: "Don't play funny with us, Flyer" –he said as he narrowed his eyes.

Gale: "It's true, you're here just because you're a fast-flying sparrow man"

Flyer: "Well, well, I'm sorry, I think I exaggerate with that question" –he said while apologizing.

Liz: "Well, what will we do then?" –She asked.

Trenk: "I'm going home, I'm tired, see you guys later" –he said as he left.

Wallace/Gale: "Likewise" –they said in unison.

Alan: "I have to help Fawn with some animals" –he said as he left.

That just left Flyer and Liz alone in the place.

Liz: "And you will leave too?" –She asked.

Flyer: "You're good at guessing, well yes, I have to go to my house to rest, you should do the same" –he said as he flew away very quickly.

The fairy of light watched Flyer for a few seconds until she walked into the unknown as she watched the other fairies who did their jobs or simply conversed with each other. Liz gave a slight sigh and sat on a stone while waiting for something interesting to happen.

Liz: "Uff, what boredom I am having, I hope something interesting happens today" –she told herself.

At that moment, Liz began observing a scout fairy who was approaching her and the fairy of light recognized her instantly, Fury, Nyx's partner.

Fury: "Liz, we need your talent" –she said firmly to her.

Liz: "Eh? What happen?"

Fury: "Deep in the forest, scout fairies have found something, but we can't see exactly, Nyx told me to take you with me"

Liz: "Wow, I'm surprised that Nyx needs me. Okay, I'll go with you" –she said.

Fury nodded and Liz went with her immediately to where the scout fairies were. Upon arriving, Liz watched Nyx in the dark who was trying to watch from below and she noticed her presence.

Nyx: "Liz, good thing you're here, we need you to illuminate the place with your light" –she said.

Liz: "Is there something wrong?"

Nyx: "We've found something, but they don't want to get out of here, we don't even know what they are or who is"

Liz kept thinking for a few seconds and she slowly went down to the place where the scout fairies were watching, the fairy of light used her light and illuminated the place only to take a surprise, 2 hidden fairies, specifically a fairy and a sparrow man.

Liz: "Nyx, there are 2 hidden fairies here" –he told her.

Fury: "2 fairies? How strange" –she said as she thought.

Nyx: "Liz, you can see their clothes" –she said.

Liz began to see the clothes of the fairies and she observed that the clothes of the fairies were gray, something that Liz was quite surprised since, she did not recognize any talent with the shade of gray.

Liz: "Hello, my name is Liz, are you guys from Pixie Hollow?" –she asked.

The fairy and the sparrow man looked at each other and the fairy began to speak.

Fairy: "Yes, we are from here" –she said.

Sparrow man: "We were born in the forest thanks to a dust" –he said.

Liz: "Well, then, let's take them to their homes" –she said as she offered to help them.

The fairy and the sparrow man looked at her and they nodded and flew along with her. Nyx stared at the fairies while Liz had a smile, something characteristic of her.

Liz: "You don't have to rampant, they're just fairies, like us" –she said.

Nyx was still watching the fairies and she noticed something suspicious, but she let it go.

Nyx: "Well, we'd better take them to Queen Clarion. She can judge them" –she said as she left.

Liz: "I think it's a good idea, by the way, where is Sarah?" –She asked her.

Fury: "She meets the other scout fairies at our base" –she said.

The scout fairies went out of place while Liz stared at the newly found fairies.

Liz: "Well, what's your name?" –she asked.

"My name is Mariana" –said the fairy.

"And I'm Creck" –said the sparrow man.

Liz: "Well, we better get to Pixie Hollow fast" –she said as she left.

Mariana: "Yes, we have **_many_** desire to go there" –she said with an evil smile.

* * *

Alan was taking some baby ducks to their mother when suddenly, he noticed the presence of the scout fairies and Liz fairies along with some fairies he did not recognize.

Alan: "Uhm ... I wonder what will have happened" –he said to himself.

At that moment, Liz began to see Alan and she along with the fairies went to him.

Liz: "Hi Alan, I introduce you to Mariana and Creck, they were found deep in the forest" –she said.

Alan: "Oh, well, hello" –he said to Creck and Mariana.

Creck/Mariana: "Hello," they said.

Alan: "Liz, do you know where Nyx is heading next to the scout fairies?" –he ask her.

Liz: "Oh yes, she goes to Queen Clarion to introduce them and then ..." –she said.

While Alan and Liz were talking, Creck watched the baby ducks and he gave them a grim and dark smile, making the baby ducks get scared and began to shout.

Alan: "Wow, wow, wow, what's wrong with them?" –he ask the baby ducks.

Liz: "Surely they want to go back to their mother" –she said.

Alan: "I think you're right, well, see you later" –he said as he left with the baby ducks.

Liz stared at Creck and Mariana with a smile, making them smile back.

Liz: "Well, it's time I introduced you guys to Queen Clarion" –she said.

Mariana: "Yes, hey Liz, a question"

Liz: "I hear you"

Mariana: "Does Queen Clarion have all the power of Pixie Hollow? I only say it out of curiosity" –she said.

After that question, Liz was thinking for a few seconds.

Liz: "Well, technically she is the queen of EVERYTHING Pixie Hollow, so… probably. Anyway, let's go" –she said as she stepped forward.

Mariana and Creck kept thinking after the answer while they watched the whole place.

Creck: "You heard that, if Queen Clarion has all the power of Pixie Hollow, we could be the most powerful fairies and no fairy can reach our height"

Mariana: "I know, but we have to be very discreet about it, we don't want to take the suspicion of fairies, especially of the Fairows" –she said.

Creck: "So what is the plan?" –he ask.

Mariana: "First, we have to know Queen Clarion very determinedly and know her secrets in order to steal it, then look for the source of the power of this stupid place to steal it and end the Fairows instantly"

Creck: "But, they won't notice?"

Mariana: "Don't worry, we haven't even met any of them, we have to look for them and look for their weaknesses" –she said.

Creck: "Okay, I support your plan" –he said.

Mariana: "I can already taste the power of Pixie Hollow inside me" –she said as she licked her lips.

Creck: "And when once we have it, our lord will be proud of us and rule all of Neverland"

Mariana: "Yes, now we must go to the queen and know her better"

Creck and Mariana laughed slightly as they went to the place where Liz had flown. Something extremely bad will happen in Pixie Hollow and it will be up to the protectors of Pixie Hollow to know how to solve it.

* * *

**_Well, here ends the first chapter of the new, and officially last, saga of the Fairows. I know I said it would be 3 long chapters, but I prefer it to be like the original fanfic, bone, with chapters. I hope you liked it and wait for the next chapter._**

**_Postscript: The cover image, like Fairows, was made by me._**


	2. Phase 1

Flyer was resting at home and the tranquility lived there, of course, if that did not count on a loud sound disturbing the fast-flying sparrow man who rose from fright, beating against the ceiling and falling to the ground.

Flyer: "There, this cannot be happening, now who is it that is ... I better open the door" –he said as he headed towards the door.

When he opened the door, Flyer watched Liz along with Wallace who had smiles on their faces, something that made Flyer raise an eyebrow.

Flyer: "What's up?" –he ask them.

Liz: "Flyer, you are invited to our game called _The Digger_" –she said.

Flyer: "That's why they woke me up with that loud noise" –he said something annoying.

The loud sound came from a trumpet that Wallace held in his hand and Liz had a white flag.

Wallace: "So, do you dare?" –He said.

Flyer: "No" –he said in a bored tone.

Liz: "Party pooper" –she said.

Flyer: "I was resting, it is notorious that I do not feel like doing anything, I just want to sleep ... and I think I have lost my sleep by talking to you guys" –he said.

Wallace: "So, do you dare?"

**¡PAM!**

Flyer took the trumpet and hit Wallace directly in the head while Liz simply looked at him.

Liz: "You don't seem to be in a good mood, well, I'm going to tell you what happened today"

Flyer: "What thing?"

Liz: "Nyx asked for my help for something in the forest and I found 2 fairies of the opposite genre, the funny thing is that they had gray clothes" –she said.

That comment caught Flyer's attention, it was the first time he had heard of fairies in gray clothes.

Flyer: "Gray clothes? Could it be that there really are rock fairies?"

Liz: "I don't think so, it's as if there were rainbow fairies or fairy trolls"

Flyer: "In this world everything is possible, and where are those fairies?"

Liz: "They are currently with Queen Clarion, she will know what to do with them" –she said.

Flyer: "Okay" –he said.

Throughout the conversation, Wallace was completely still and listened to every word that Flyer and Liz said, so the water sparrow man didn't say a single word.

Flyer: "And you say you found them in the forest"

Liz: "Yes"

Flyer: "Assuming that is already very strange, I mean, meeting someone in the forest only means that something bad is going to happen"

Liz: "Why do you always see the negative to everything?" –she said while making a gesture of annoyance.

Flyer: "Hey, don't come to get mad at me, it's just a guess, or that it was real" –he said to her.

From there, Wallace began to observe the scout fairies who were going the other way and within them, was Sarah who had seen them. The fairy scout went to her friends to find out what happened.

Sarah: "Hi guys, what's the news?" –she asked.

Flyer: "Nothing specific, we just talked" –he said.

Wallace: "And also see that if the toad's body, bone Flyer, wanted to go play with us"

Flyer rolled his eyes after hearing the nickname Wallace gave him while Liz stared at Sarah.

Liz: "Sarah, did you hear about what happened?"

Sarah: "If you mean that the fairies that were with Nyx and the other scout fairies and now everyone is with Queen Clarion, yes, I found out"

Wallace: "And why didn't you stay there?"

Sarah: "They were just going to talk, besides, Nyx was the only one to take those fairies while the others were waiting"

Flyer: "Well, I think it's time for my afternoon walk" - e said as he stroked his arms.

Wallace: "Afternoon walk?"

Liz: "What do you mean by ...?"

Suddenly, Flyer flapped his wings and shot out of the place, causing a strong blow and that Wallace, Liz and Sarah were carried by the wind until they could stay in the air.

Wallace: "I think I got it" –he said.

* * *

In the Pixie Dust Tree, Nyx left there and left along with the scout fairies and Viola closed the door and then saw the queen who was with the newly brought fairies from the forest. Viola remained in her place until the queen called her, which she did about 2 minutes and she went immediately only to meet the queen without the fairies.

Viola: "Your majesty, where did the fairies go?" –she asked her.

Queen Clarion stared at her for a few seconds and she turned only to fly slowly away.

Queen Clarion: "They left, Viola, don't worry" –she said.

Viola: "Did they go through the gap there?" –She asked.

Queen Clarion: "Yes, now I need you to call the ministers immediately, I need to speak with them urgently"

Viola: "As you say, majesty" –she said as she left the place.

After she left, Queen Clarion gave an evil smile and she snapped her fingers only to reveal that Creck and Mariana were hiding and holding a crystal ball inside that someone was inside, that someone was about Queen Clarion who was unconscious.

Creck: "Perfect, I knew this plan would work" –he said.

Mariana: "Yes, creating this evil clone of Queen Clarion to capture the real one has been very easy" –she said.

Creck: "Yes, now what do we do?" –He said.

Mariana: "Well, that _Queen Clarion_ is going to be with the ministers and when they are here, we catch them by surprise and put them in this crystal ball"

Creck: "And with that, having the great energy of the superiors of Pixie Hollow, we will consume it and become invincible to anything"

Mariana: "Exactly, but our lord has to find out about this first" –she said.

Creck: "Sure, you will do that" –he said.

Mariana made a movement with her hands and a flame of fire floated over her and was a kind of portal to where Darkmare was.

Darkmare: "**_Well, have you captured Queen Clarion yet?_**"

Creck showed him the crystal ball and Darkmare smiled wickedly at that.

Darkmare: "**_Excellent, only the ministers and Lord Milori are missing, the other fairies will be something that you guys will take care of, but the Fairows are mine_**" –he told them.

Creck: "But can we at least have a little fun with them?"

Darkmare: "**_Uhm ... okay, but you guys didn't go far, I want to destroy them myself_**"

Mariana: "As you say" –she said.

From there, the flame of fire went out and evil smiles appeared on the faces of Creck and Mariana.

Mariana: "Well, _Queen Clarion_, we want you to act as if something in you has changed, but take your time, we don't want to rush right now" –she said.

Queen Clarion/imposter: "Very well, what do I have to do?" –she said.

Creck: "First the ministers come, then we will appear and, PUF! We will have them together with the queen"

Queen Clarion: "Okay"

Mariana: "We also don't want any fairies to come in here, since that would ruin the plan" –she said.

Queen Clarion: "Okay, I already have everything clear" –she said.

Mariana: "Well, almost phase 1 will be complete" –she said with an evil smile.

* * *

The ministers were called by Viola who was sent by Queen Clarion, they knew they had to go as soon as possible, with the exception of the minister of winter since, she was having a very important meeting with Lord Milori.

Minister of Autumn: "What will Queen Clarion want from us?"

Minister of Spring: "We'll know how long we get there" –he said.

Minister of Summer: "Well then let's fly as much as possible" –she said.

The ministers flew immediately while some fairies watched them, some of them, they were Tinkerbell along with Silvermist and Fawn who were helping her with a cart.

Silvermist: "Look, there are the ministers" –she said as she pointed them out.

Tinkerbell: "Why would they fly in a hurry?"

Fawn: "Surely Queen Clarion needs them for something important"

Tinkerbell: "I guess you're right" –she told her.

The fairies followed what they did without knowing their destiny for the ministers

* * *

**_So far the second chapter ends, sorry for the delay, is that I am busy with other fanfics, but I will try my best to bring you more chapters. Goodbye ;)_**


	3. Scam

The ministers immediately went to the Pixie Dust Tree and were greeted by Viola who let them pass, the ministers walked slowly to where Queen Clarion was, she was watching the landscape from the central hole.

Viola: "Majesty, here are the ministers" –she said.

Queen Clarion, who was actually an imposter, watched her and slowly flew to the table.

Queen Clarion/imposter: "Go ahead, ministers" –she said.

The ministers entered and Viola withdrew from the place, Queen Clarion rolled her eyes as she watched Creck and Mariana who were hiding in order to strike the surprise blow and Clarion smiled to herself.

Minister of Autumn: "Queen Clarion, why is our presence?" –he ask her.

Queen Clarion/imposter: Oh, I just wanted to tell you guys about some issues in Pixie Hollow and I need their opinions" –she said.

Minister of Spring: "Oh, in that case, we will be happy to hear you" –he said.

Queen Clarion smiled wickedly and discreetly and began to cough falsely to speak.

Queen Clarion/imposter: "Well, let's start"

* * *

Trenk was cutting some trunk pieces in Tinker's Nook while Alan was accompanying him, the animal sparrow man told Tinker sparrow man that Liz had found 2 fairies in the forest and that made Trenk start analyze a little since he saw it a little strange.

Trenk: "2 fairies in the forest and no one knew about their stock?" –he ask Alan.

Alan: "I know, it's a strange thing, even I doubt it when Liz introduced them to me"

Trenk: "Well, but we can't draw conclusions, we don't know if they are good or bad" –he said as he cut the last log.

At that moment, Fairy Mary appeared and approached Trenk who watched her for a few seconds.

Fairy Mary: "Trenk, I came here just to congratulate you on your work for the spring, you were the most prominent of the fairies" –she said.

Trenk: "Oh Fairy Mary, praise me with your words" –he said.

Fairy Mary: "I am also glad that there was no explosion, anyway, I just wanted to tell you that. I have to go to Queen Clarion to talk about work stuff" –she said as she flew away.

Trenk stared at her for a few seconds until he stopped cutting the logs after feeling a discomfort in his neck.

Alan: "Is something wrong with you?" –he ask.

Trenk: "I don't know, it's as if something is bothering or disturbing me" –he said as he grabbed his neck.

Alan: "I think it's for the job, we should go out for a moment" –he said.

Trenk: "Yes, I think I need some relaxation"

Both sparrows men left Tinker's Nook and headed outside where they coincidentally met Liz, Gale and Wallace.

Gale: "Hi guys, we finally found them" –she said.

Trenk: "Hello everyone ... just a moment, where is Flyer?" –he ask.

At that moment, a strong wind almost sent flying to them and they saw that it was Flyer who came somewhat relaxed.

Flyer: "I'm here" –he said as he crossed his arms.

Wallace: "Well, since we're all here, we should go to a place to have fun" –he said.

Liz: "Yes, I approve that idea" –she said.

Flyer: "It doesn't sound bad idea, well, it's decided, it's time to ..."

But at that precise moment, the Fairows watched Sarah along with Nyx and Fury who had serious faces, especially Nyx.

Alan: "Oh, I think we are in trouble" –he whisper to Gale.

Gale: "But what? We haven't done anything wrong… for now"

Nyx: "Fairows, I need to talk to you guys about their work" –she said.

Flyer: "Our job is simply to have fun as friends and also have crazy adventures and defeat individuals who want to disturb Pixie Hollow" –he told her.

Nyx: "Ok, I need you guys to come with me to the area of the scout fairies" –she said.

Alan: "Is it something important?"

Nyx: "Yes, very important" –she said as she flew away.

The Fairows stared at her until after observing Sarah who approached them to tell them what really happens to Nyx.

Sarah: "Listen, Nyx is like this because you guys, supposedly, are taking away the work of the scout fairies"

Trenk: "Wait, what?" –he said something confused.

Sarah: "We'd better go, she will explain the reason" –she said as she flapped her wings.

Flyer made no demands and flapped his wings while the others did too, Fury did too and they all immediately went to the area of the scout fairies.

* * *

Fairy Mary went to the Pixie Dust Tree and approached the door and then knocked on it and waited for Viola to open it, about 30 seconds had passed and Fairy Mary knocked on the door again and received no response from Viola.

Fairy Mary: "How strange, Viola is always punctual when opening the door" –she said.

It was at that moment when the matriarch of the Tinker fairies noticed that the door was almost open and she opened it to notice that it was dark inside and the air was very heavy.

Fairy Mary: "Uhm ... I'm going to look for Queen Clarion" –she said.

Fairy Mary flew into the main hall and she breathed a sigh of relief after seeing Queen Clarion along with the ministers.

Fairy Mary: "Oh Queen Clarion, thank God I'm here, I thought nobody was here" –she said as she approached her.

Queen Clarion noticed her presence and she stared at her.

Queen Clarion/imposter: "Fairy Mary, what are you doing here?" –She asked her.

Fairy Mary: "Queen Clarion, we should talk about the station that is about to arrive in a few months, it is better to be early than to be late" –she said.

Queen Clarion/imposter: "Oh yes, of course. I think we should talk about that later, I'm busy with the ministers" –she said.

Fairy Mary watched the ministers who had neutral faces and she backed away a little towards the exit.

Fairy Mary: "Ok ... then I'll see you later, queen" –she said.

Queen Clarion/imposter: "I think it won't be necessary, Mary"

Fairy Mary: "What?" –she asked something confused.

It was at that precise moment that lightning went to Fairy Mary and covered her in a dark cocoon, the lightning came from Creck who had an evil smile.

Queen Clarion/imposter: "As I said, it is not **_necessary_**" –she said with an evil smile.


	4. A temporary change

The Fairows flew behind Nyx who had flown without being able to speak, Flyer remained in his arms while thinking about what was happening and just in time because he had finally reached the area of the scout fairies. The Fairows watched both fairies and sparrows men training through weapons or training that they learned from experienced fairies. Nyx made a sign to the Fairows so they could move into the area and they entered the main den and they watched Nyx who had inhaled and exhaled at the same time.

Trenk: "Well, we have arrived here, what do you want from us?" –He said.

Nyx: "Well, I have known very well that Flyer and you guys have been recognized for their great deeds that they had years ago" –she said.

Wallace: "Uff, it weren't easy at all, but we did a great job" –he said.

Flyer: "That's right, the Fairows is not simply a group of fairy talents of different talents, but is a group of talented fairies, capable of facing danger at all costs and proving to be a Fairow at heart" –he said.

Nyx: "Good, but you guys are causing the scout fairies to no longer matter" –s he said.

Flyer: "Exactly, that's why ... How do you say?" –said that last thing somewhat confused.

Nyx: "You see, you guys have occupied almost all the works that scout fairies do and what other fairies already believe in you as their protectors" –she said.

That statement made Sarah roll her eyes after hearing that.

Liz: "But if we don't do it with taking away their work" –she said.

Alan: "Neither do you become the victim, the scout fairies will be the same, nor that it was such an abrupt change"

Wallace: "Not to mention that we have a fairy scout in our group"

Nyx was arguing with the Fairows about that without noticing that Flyer was thinking about something and clicked after he finished thinking.

Flyer: "I have it!" –He said, drawing the attention of others.

Gale: "What's wrong, Flyer?" –she asked.

Flyer: "If Nyx is so anxious about us, let's show him what we can do if we are able to be the Fairows or not" –he said.

Alan: "Simply put ..."

Flyer: "We will become scout fairies" –he said.

The Fairows rolled their eyes and Trenk backed 2 steps back.

Trenk: "Wait a moment, oak face, wait a moment. I am not going to take my talent for a whim from the face of bitter cherry" –he said as he pointed.

Flyer sighed at that and decided to explain them better.

Flyer: "You don't understand, we're just going to show you that we can be the best protectors if we join the scout fairies TEMPORARILY" –he said.

Wallace: "And what would benefit us?"

Flyer: "That she shut up and stop screaming in rage"

Alan: "In that case, I sign up"

Gale / Liz: "We too!" –they said.

Trenk: "Uhm ... okay, I sign up too" –he said.

Flyer: "Well, since everyone agrees, _Nyx_…" –he said while looking at her.

Nyx did not know what to say or think, everything had seemed quite strange, but he decided to accept Flyer's proposal.

Nyx: "Okay, you will be temporarily scout fairies" –she said.

Flyer: "Well, now we only need our outfits" –he said.

Nyx: "I think there are some in the part of ..."

Liz: "Oh, I suggest that our outfits have the color of our talents" –she suggested.

Wallace: "Hey, what a good idea" –he said as he looked at her.

Flyer: "Well, I know a certain fairy who will be able to do it in a few moments" –he said with a smile.

* * *

In the Pixie Dust Tree, Creck and Mariana watched the 2 buds that were hanging on the ceiling, one belonged to Viola and the other was Fairy Mary.

Creck: "Excellent, we have 2 hostages, now that we have Clarion and the ministers, we will be invincible" –he said.

Mariana: "Don't be an idiot, we need the minister of winter and Lord Milori, with them we have absolute power" –she said.

Creck: "Damn it, you're right" –he said, crossing his arms.

Queen Clarion/imposter: "Well, and how will we get their energies if they are from the winter?"

Mariana: "Easy, we'll go to Winter Woods" –she said.

Creck: "But, won't we feel some cold there?

Mariana: "Creck, our bodies are hot enough to feel cold" –she said.

Creck: "Oh, it's fine"

Mariana: "Yes, but first we have to take a day to avoid suspicion" –she said.

Creck: "I understand, finally after finishing this and that our lord ends with the Fairows, Neverland will meet its new ruler"

Mariana: "Exactly" –she said.

Creck and Mariana began to laugh wildly while the imposing queen Clarion only saw them and the ministers were neutral. What the false fairies did not know was that someone had heard everything and retraced his wings so they could get away from the place, but it turned out that a woodpecker was there and made a noise when the individual crashed into him. Creck and Marina managed to hear the noise and Creck went to inspect outside.

Creck: "Let's see, who makes so much noise?" –He said from outside.

Creck noticed that a dust-keeper sparrow man was there the latter looked at him somewhat dumbfounded and flew far away, causing Creck to growl and Mariana leave the tree.

Mariana: "What happened?"

Creck: "Someone discovered us, I'm going to chase him immediately" –he said as he flew away.

Creck was preparing his hands to catch the dust-keeper sparrow man who was nothing more and no one less than Terrence.


	5. The encounter

Creck was chasing non-stop dust-keeping sparrow man who had possibly heard him from his point of view and the fake sparrow man had to stop him and put him in a cocoon, just like it happened to Fairy Mary and Viola.

Creck: "Damn it, I have to catch it as soon as possible" – he told himself.

The dust-keeping sparrow man, in that case it would be Terrence, flew as fast as possible so that he could not be caught by the sparrow man. Terrence occasionally looked back in case the sparrow man was chasing him, which he did and he had to find a hiding place to take refuge.

Third (Mind): "Come on Terrence, that sparrow man is going to reach you at any moment" –he thought.

Creck was already taking patience and raised his hand to make a dark fireball appear and throw it directly at Terrence, something that worked. Terrence received the dark fireball and was falling into a meadow and he remained on the ground for a few seconds until he could get up.

Terrence: "Oh ... I didn't see it coming" –he said to himself something sore.

Creck lowered to the ground and looked evilly at Terrence and the fake sparrow man was about to put him in a cocoon.

Creck: "You shouldn't have heard anything, stupid sparrow man, now I will seal your destiny" –he said as he carried energy beam with him.

Terrence: "What did you do to Queen Clarion?!" –he demanded.

Creck: "You don't care about that" –he said as he was about to launch the energy beam.

Terrence could not move and he only had to wait for his destiny, however, the dust-keeping sparrow man felt that the wind was becoming somewhat strong and he already knew what would happen, Creck also felt the wind somewhat strong and did not know that was going on.

Creck: "But what's going on?"

It was at that moment when someone hit Creck hard, sending him back and dragging him on the ground. Terrence watched from the sparrow man that he was going to arrive just in time, Flyer, but the fast-flying sparrow man wore a purple suit of the scout fairies.

Flyer: "Hi Terrence, it seems I arrived just in time" –he said.

Terrence: "Flyer, what happened to your clothing?" –he ask.

Flyer: "Ah, this? It's only temporary, I'm showing Nyx that we can be the best if we join the scout fairies. Changing the subject, who is this guy?" –Said the latter with some annoyance as he watched him.

Terrence: "I'm not sure, but something has done to the ..."

From there, an energy beam hit Terrence, sending him back and Flyer saw this. The fast-flying sparrow man growled about it while watching the dark-dressed sparrow man with a red belt.

Flyer: "Listen, I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to let you disturb Pixie Hollow" –he said.

Creck: "Really? And who is going to stop me? "–He said mockingly.

Flyer: "The leader of the Fairows, Flyer" –he said with a sly smile.

It was at that moment that Creck remembered the Fairows and now he was with the leader, something that made him growl about it.

Creck: "Ahh, I finally managed to find you, disgusting sparrow man" –he said as he prepared rays of energy in his hands.

Flyer: "If you want to fight, you'll have it" –he said as he cracked his fists.

Creck took the first step to be able to launch the energy rays, but Flyer easily dodged them and took a spinning spin to kick Creck in the face. The fake sparrow man growled and began to throw fists, however, Flyer put his finger on each fist fired and the fast-flying sparrow man struck him on Creck's stomach.

Creck: "Damn it ..." –he said as he growled to shudder.

Hence, Creck's neck was taken by Flyer and the latter made him turn to the point of throwing him into a tree and making him crash. Creck stayed embedded in the tree and received a strong kick from Flyer, making the fake sparrow man shiver painfully and fall to the ground.

Creck: "Hell, I didn't know it would be a sparrow man out of bounds" –he said, shuddered.

Flyer stared at him for a few seconds and took him from his shirt to look him in the eye.

Flyer: "Listen, who are you supposed to be?" –he ask something annoying.

Creck: "Hck ... I'll never tell you" –he said growling.

Flyer narrowed his eyes and the fast-flying sparrow man looked in a direction and he rose along with the sparrow man to the sky.

Flyer: "Well, if you don't want to tell me, I'd better disappear" –he said.

Hence, Flyer turned his body while holding Creck and the turn was so fast that Creck could not stand it and Flyer released Creck, sending him far away.

Flyer: "Mmm, Idiot" –he said as he slowly descended.

The fast-flying sparrow man lowered to the ground and looked for Terrence to know what had happened.

Flyer: "Terrence, Terrence, where are you?"

Flyer walked on each side until he could bump into something, the fast-flying sparrow man looked at the ground and it was a cocoon and on the side was an acorn hat, giving Flyer something disturbing.

Flyer: "No ... it can't be, Terrence" –he said with blank eyes.

Indeed, the cocoon was about Terrence himself who had been beaten by the magic of Creck and now had no cure.

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends, I regret having delayed writing, what happened is that it gave me a painful and horrible headache and body tremor, making me stop writing, but now I'm fine, thanks for reading the chapter._**


	6. Training

The Fairows were stunned by what they were seeing, since Flyer told them to come in the forest, they went immediately and what they saw was not waiting for them.

Wallace: "Wow, I think we are witnessing a new species of butterfly" –he said as he looked at the cocoon.

Flyer rolled his eyes after hearing that and he groaned about it as he watched the water sparrow man.

Liz: "Of course, we have discovered a new species of giant butterfly" –she said.

Flyer: "Arg, but if you guys are tared, this cocoon is Terrence" –he said as he pointed to the cocoon.

Trenk: "Terrence? Uhm… won't he have put on his pajamas?"

Flyer: "Another tared … listen, this cocoon is Terrence, I know because a mysterious sparrow man was attacking him and I got in the way" –he explained.

Alan: "A mysterious sparrow man?"

Flyer: "Yes, apparently I was trying to silence him until I came and faced him, but I think it was in vain" –he said as he watched the cocoon.

Gale: "And what happened to make him a cocoon?" –she asked.

Flyer: "Well, all I heard from him was that something had happened to ..."

At that time, Flyer was thinking about what Terrence had said, but apparently he didn't remember at all.

Liz: "Did you forget?"

Flyer: "Yes" –he said as he sighed slightly and annoyedly.

Wallace: "Well, now we have to take him home and try to make no one know about it" –he said.

Liz: "Yes, especially Tink" –she said.

Flyer: "Okay. Wallace, you and Trenk take Terrence home while the others come with me, Nyx will be waiting for us" –he said.

Wallace and Trenk took the cocoon while the others immediately went to the scout fairy lair, however, none of them noticed that someone was watching them and escaped from there to disappear.

* * *

Nyx: "Okay, you have to pass that challenge to be equal with us," she said as she pointed to the training site.

The Fairows observed the training site consisting of a trunk of a river with small obstacles along the way.

Trenk: "Well, at least it looks easy" –he said.

Nyx: "I wouldn't say it like that" –she said as she snapped her fingers.

Hence, some spears pierced the trunk up and down and that rolled their eyes at the Fairows.

Alan: "Eh ... I think that would make it more extreme" –he told Nyx.

Nyx: "Of course, now do it" –she said.

Trenk was analyzing the challenge a bit and he was thinking of some strategy.

Trenk: "Well, from what I am looking at, we have to be very attentive to what we are witnessing"

Flyer: "Good to hear that because you will do it" –he said.

Trenk: "Wait, what?" –he ask with blank eyes.

From there, Flyer pushed Trenk into the trunk and the Fairows shuddered when they heard Trenk's screams during the trunk and Flyer also shrugged after seeing what he had done.

Flyer: "Eh ... I think it was not a good idea to push him" –he said.

The training was not at all easy for the Fairows since Nyx called all the members of the scout fairies to make the challenges for the Fairows. Of course, they didn't last 5 minutes because they were training with the scout fairies professionals, including Sarah.

Wallace: "Oh ... I don't feel my legs anymore" –he said lying on the floor.

Gale: "My back is killing me" –she said lying on Trenk's chest.

Flyer: "Whose stupid idea was this to do?"

Fairows: "**You!**" –they shouted in unison.

Flyer: "Oh ... so it was a bad idea" –he said.

From there, Flyer watched Nyx who was watching him, making the fast-flying sparrow man sigh.

Nyx: "I thought you guys would last with our workouts, but I see that even with small workouts you guys can't do it" –she said.

Flyer remained silent while the Fairows stared at Nyx who had a neutral expression.

Nyx: "If you guys can't do this, I don't think you guys can with future threats that could reach Pixie Hollow" –she said as she turned around.

Flyer clenched his fists and rose immediately as he watched Nyx who was about to leave.

Flyer: "Wait a moment, I can stand anything, but NEVER be told me or my friends weak" –he said with determination.

Nyx turned to watch the fast-flying sparrow man who had a determined look.

Flyer: "Put us your best scouts, I and my friends can with anything that gets in our way" –he said.

Nyx stared at him for a few seconds and she left the place, the Fairows stared at Flyer who was with his eyes closed and gave a slight sigh.

Trenk: "Flyer, are you sure what you say?" –he ask him.

Flyer: "We are the Fairows, we can do anything and nobody will frighten us with impossible challenges. So we are going to give it everything" –he said with a decisive smile.

The Fairows smiled with determination and were prepared to be able to do the challenges of the scout fairies.

Flyer: "Okay, let's do this" –he said as he cracked his fists.

**_Author's note: From here, you can listen to the song "Eye of the Tiger" by Rocky 3._**

The Fairows got very hard in the face of the hard training of the scout fairies that lasted a week, it was not easy, but they were not going to give up so easily. Flyer, Trenk, Wallace and Alan ran on the log while dodging the traps that were there, Gale and Liz trained with some scout fairies who used their armor against them.

Trenk: "I don't intend to lose against anyone" –he said as he dodged a spear that was right near him.

Alan: "I am prepared first of all" –he said as he tumbled in the trunk.

Wallace: "Together we are invincible" –he said as he broke a spear with a kick.

Liz: "We can face any challenge" –she said while fighting a fairy scout.

Gale: "We are not weak among any threat" –she said as she took a flight to avoid an attack by a sparrow man scout.

Flyer: "The Fairows never give up" –he said as he flew and dodged all the traps of the trunk.

The fast-flying sparrow man was the only one missing from crossing on the bridge while the others had already passed, Flyer looked anywhere and flipped to avoid the traps and he strongly flapped his wings to get out of there and so break some spears and leave the trunk.

Nyx: "Uhm ... not bad" –she said crossed her arms as she watched him.

Flyer knee shut and watched his friends who gave him encouragement and the fast-flying sparrow man smiled to himself.

After the hard training, the Fairows were gathered and Nyx was in front of them to tell them some things.

Nyx: "Well, you guys have shown that you guys can with any challenge whether or not the Fairows" –she said while watching them –"Therefore, I have to tell you guys that I was impressed a little" –she said.

Flyer: "Hehe, I already knew that one day you would realize how talented we are" –he said with a mocking smile.

Nyx: "Okay, that means all this is over" –she said.

Flyer: "Exactly, it was a great workout, my muscles are already strengthened" –he said.

Hence, the Fairows left the base of the scout fairies while Nyx stared at them, but she and none of them noticed that the fake fairies were watching them and they had the plan on the edge.

Mariana: "Okay, let's start with the last part of the plan" –she told Creck.

Creck: "Ok, let's do it" –he said.

Hence, both false fairies disappeared from the place and soon the evil would come once again to Pixie Hollow.


	7. The plan is still going on

It had been 3 days since the Fairows had finished their training with the scout fairies and all Pixie Hollow was calm, save for one thing, the strange behavior of Queen Clarion. During those days, the queen had a behavior she had never shown and that made the fairies doubt about it and not only did she have that behavior, but the ministers also had it.

Mariana: "Ok, I have everything ready to steal Lord Milori's energy" –she said.

Creck: "Well, now we have the queen go to Winter Woods to set him up" –he said as he watched the false queen Clarion.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "Okay, I'm ready" –she said.

Mariana: "Do you already know what you have to do?"

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "Of course, he will not suspect anything at all" –she said with an evil smile.

Creck: "Excellent, it's time to put on costumes" –he told Mariana.

Mariana nodded and she, along with Creck, put on the clothes Viola wore so they would not be suspicious. With everything ready, the fake fairies and the imposter queen left the Pixie Dust Tree to go to Winter Woods where them would trap Lord Milori.

Creck: "We have to be careful, we don't know if we can meet with the leader of the Fairows, I still resent him for what he did to me" –he said growling.

Mariana: "Well, that happened for trusting you too much" –she said.

Creck: "It wasn't that, I just got distracted and he took advantage of that to attack me with everything" –he said defending himself.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "Hey, stop talking about your pride, we have a job to do" –she told Creck.

Mariana: "The queen is right, let's stop talking about it and concentrate on now" –she said.

Creck growled about it and they immediately went to Winter Woods to give their plan.

* * *

Vidia: "So, have you done all that just to annoy Nyx?" –She asked Flyer.

Flyer: "Yes, I know, I'm a bad guy" –he said with a sneer and sarcastic smile.

Vidia: "A bad guy ... I like it" –she said with a mischievous smile.

Flyer: "I knew you would like that aspect of mine" –he said.

Vidia: "Maybe, but, what was that training for?"

Flyer: "Strengthen myself, I did it because in the not too distant future someone could attack Pixie Hollow" –he said as he touched his forearm.

The fast-flying sparrow man was chatting with Vidia about what had happened to him and his friends with the scout fairies, Vidia simply fell silent at the unimaginable ideas that her boyfriend had, so she only opted to know that he liked to do that kind of thing.

Flyer: "It seems a bit boring, do you want me to leave?" –he ask her.

Vidia: "No, stay with me for a while longer" –she said as she hugged him.

Flyer hugged her back and stroked her long hair as he watched the sky, they were sitting on a tree branch so they could spend a little time between them, but it didn't last long because Tinkerbell had arrived right where they were.

Tinkerbell: "Uhh, hello guys, am I interrupting?"

Flyer: "Oh, of course not, I was waiting for someone to come talk to me and break our charity time" –he told the tinker fairy.

Tinkerbell: "Oh, okay. Flyer wanted to tell you that …"

While she spoke, Flyer narrowed his eyes as he watched the tinker fairy, she had practically not noticed the sarcasm he had said to her. He stopped hugging Vidia so he could listen to Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "... If you haven't seen Fairy Mary"

Flyer: No, I haven't seen her. Surely she must be with Queen Clarion, you know how she has that very strange behavior"

Tinkerbell: "I know, but she hasn't visited the Tinker's Nook and I'm starting to worry a little"

Flyer: "Relax Tinkerbell, if she does not meet the queen, she will surely be with Fairy Gary" –he said.

At that moment, Tinkerbell opened her eyes after hearing Fairy Gary's name.

Tinkerbell: "Oh, now that I remember, have you ever seen Terrence?"

Flyer rolled his eyes after hearing that and was getting a little nervous, Vidia noticed that and she guessed something about him.

Vidia: "Flyer, is something wrong with you?" –she asked.

Flyer: "Of course not, I'm fine" –he said to his girlfriend as he turned to watch Tinkerbell –"Terrence must be traveling to another part of Neverland"

Tinkerbell: "But if dust-keeping fairies don't travel during this season"

Flyer: "Well, surely he had to do it" –he said as he stood up.

Tinkerbell and Vidia stared at him and the fast-flying sparrow man was stretching a bit.

Flyer: "Well, I would love to talk, but I remembered that I have to do something important with my group, see you" –he said as he flew very fast.

Tinkerbell and Vidia got tough after feeling the strong wind that Flyer had made and their hairstyles were slightly disheveled.

Tinkerbell: "Does he always do that?" –she asked Vidia.

Vidia: "You don't even know how" –she said with a bored expression.

Flyer flew as fast as he could go directly to Trenk's house to tell him about what Tinkerbell had told him.

Flyer: "I hope this is not a new threat" –he said as he continued to fly very fast.

* * *

In Winter Woods, Lord Milori walked along with queen Clarion, who was actually an imposter, while they watched the place.

Lord Milori: "It's good to spend a little time, Clarion, I really missed you" –he said to her.

The false queen Clarion had to give a cheerful smile to avoid suspicion and she had to act as if she were the true queen Clarion.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "Yes, I missed you too much, Milori" –she said.

Lord Milori: Well, what do you want to do?" –he ask her.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "Oh, I don't know, I have no good idea"

Lord Milori: "Eh ... do you think if we go to the glaciers to observe Winter Woods better?"

The false queen Clarion thought about it and that was the perfect opportunity for her to steal him his energy.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "Okay, let's go then" –she said.

Lord Milori smiled at her and he watched another direction, something that made him not notice the evil smile of the false queen Clarion.


	8. Stop the atrocity

Trenk: "Are you sure what you're saying?" –he ask Flyer.

Flyer: "Exactly, it is not normal for the queen to have that behavior and I think I know who made it the way it is now" –he said.

Trenk: "Well, that could be, but what we need is proof and we don't have any of that"

Flyer: "Uhm ... right, but we're still going to have it" –he said as he punched his fist in his right palm.

Trenk: "Okay, let's look for others to be able to ..."

Suddenly, the Trenk's sphere began to glow and that caught the attention of tinker sparrow man and Flyer. Trenk grabbed his sphere and began to look at it with a strange face.

Trenk: "How strange, this has never happened" –he said.

Flyer: "You're right, I don't remember the spheres doing this" –he said very strangely.

At that moment, the sphere began to transmit a kind of visual hologram within it and the sparrows men observed that it was Mec, the creator of the talented spheres, who was all hurt while there was another person covered in darkness.

Trenk: "Wait a minute, it's Mec and he's all hurt" –he said with his eyes open.

Flyer: "What's going on there and who is that guy?!"

The sphere could also give the audios that were transmitted in that place, so Trenk and Flyer could hear what they said.

**_Mec: "You have really strengthened your magic, very impressive"_** –he said as he mocked a little.

**_?: "Hahaha, you become cocky, now is the time to finish this in a good time. You are ready?"_**

**_Mec: "Even if you do, there will be someone to stop you"_** –he said as he got up from the ground, all hurt –**_"I have a very prepared surprise"_**

**_?: "Well, your surprise will be nothing against me, until never"_** –he said as he raised a wand.

Trenk and Flyer watched with determination what was going on and all they saw was a cunning smile from Mec.

**_Mec: "Fairows ... trusted you guys"_** –he said as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly a flash appeared and with that the visual transmission was cut, causing Flyer and Trenk to be stunned by what they had just seen.

Flyer: "What-what-what-what-what-What?!" –he said utterly stunned.

Trenk: "What happened?! What happened to Mec?!"

Flyer: "Okay, I'll go to the others right now" –he said as he headed for the door.

When the fast-flying sparrow man opened the door, he look at the ministers of spring and summer with a neutral and serious look, something that Flyer looked at something strange.

Flyer: "Ministers, what are you doing here?"

Trenk realized the presence of the ministers and when Flyer was going to say something else, the minister of spring threw a fist that Flyer quickly dodged.

Flyer: "Woah, that was not going to come"

Hence, the minister of spring kicked in Flyer's stomach, causing him to back off and Trenk to look at the ministers.

Trenk: "Hey, can I know what you guys are doing?!"

The ministers smiled badly as he prepared to attack, but a strong flash of wind went directly to the minister of spring, taking him out of Trenk's house. Trenk grabbed his hammer and flew directly to the minister of summer who she left the house to avoid being attacked.

Trenk: "I don't know what's wrong with you guys, but I won't let you shatter my house, so be prepared" –he said as he posed in combat.

Flyer grabbed the tunic of the minister of spring and spun him up to lift him through the sky and so the fast-flying sparrow man used the _Wind-Blow_ which was that Flyer hit from side to side with all his speed and not let the enemy will fall to the ground. At the end of his attack, Flyer kicked down and sent the minister of spring to the ground.

Flyer: "Excuse me minister, but you left me no choice" –he said as he watched Trenk who was fighting the minister of summer.

Trenk: "Don't move so much, Minister, this won't hurt ... _well yes_"

Flyer was looking at them both and a question was bouncing in his head.

Flyer: "What's wrong with the ministers?"

* * *

Lord Milori along with Queen Clarion, who was an imposter, were sitting on one of the glaciers and watching the scenery in Winter Woods.

Lord Milori: "Finally a little quiet, Clarion" –he said as he put his arm on Clarion's shoulder.

The false Clarion watched Milori's arm in disgust in her arm, but she had to endure until Creck and Mariana did their thing.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "Yes, I know" –she said with a (fake) smile.

Milori was watching the sky and was not paying attention to Clarion, making the false Clarion take advantage of that and looked at Creck and Mariana who were hiding in snowmen.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): Milori, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you" –she said.

Milori watched her and he listened to what she said. The false Clarion smiled at that and she snapped her fingers for Creck to take action, however, at the time they came out of the snowmen, a snowfall hit them and made them fall to the ground. The false Clarion observed this and she saw a winter fairy who looked at her with a serious look, because it was Fabiola, a member of the Fairows.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "Damn fairy!" –she shouted loudly, causing Milori to open his eyes.

Lord Milori: "What's going on?" –he said something confused.

Hence, the false Clarion was attacked by the snowfall and that caused it to fall from the glacier.

Lord Milori: "Clarion!" –he shout as he watched.

Fabiola approached where Lord Milori and she clarified what was happening.

Fabiola: "Lord Milori, that Clarion is an imposter" –she said.

Lord Milori: "How do you say?" –he ask in confusion.

Fabiola: "We don't have time, we have to get out of here" –she said.

Milori observed Fabiola's concern and he knew what she was saying might be true, it was at that moment that he called his owl and mounted it so he could date Fabiola. Creck and Mariana rose from the snow and saw that Lord Milori was escaping.

Creck: "Hell, he escaped" –he said annoyed.

From there, they watched the false Clarion fly and follow Milori and Fabiola.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "You ... **will pay me**" –she said annoyed.

* * *

Trenk took a deep breath while recovering after the fight he had with the minister of summer who was lying on the floor with the minister of spring.

Trenk: "Uff, that left me exhausted" –he said.

Flyer: "I know, you've been like crazy in that fight" –he said as he laughed a little.

At that moment, the fast-flying sparrow man observed someone who was approaching and when they got to them, it was Prilla who ducked her head down and was recovering the air.

Flyer: "Prilla, what happened?"

Trenk: "Why do you come flying like this?"

At that moment, when Prilla looked up to see them, Flyer noticed that she was crying.

Flyer: "Why are you crying?" –he ask her.

Prilla: "It's about Mec" –she said.

Flyer and Trenk looked at each other and then watched Prilla.

Trenk: "What happened?"

Prilla was trying to accommodate herself to tell them what had happened to the wizard.

Prilla: "He ... he is dead"


	9. The evil comes back

Flyer and Trenk were blank-eyed after hearing what Prilla had said to them, they couldn't believe what they had heard, it was simply hard to believe.

Flyer: "No, no, that can't be true, this has to be a stupid joke" –he said without believing what he believed.

Prilla: "Does a body without breathing seem unbelievable, Flyer?" –She asked with a little sarcasm and discomfort.

Trenk: "It is that, it cannot be that Mec is dead, if he is a wizard"

Prilla: "I know, but a wizard is not immortal"

At that moment, Flyer remembered what he had seen in the Trenk sphere, everything made sense and connected to each other, so the fast-flying sparrow man had to accept the crude truth.

Flyer: "Trenk, what we saw in your sphere, what Prilla said, we must accept the truth" –he said without any firmness.

Trenk opened his mouth to protest, but realized that Flyer was right, Mec was dead.

Trenk: "But who killed him?" –he ask her.

Prilla: "Well, I don't know, Mec never had people who wanted to hurt him" –she said.

Trenk: "Well, what we saw in my sphere, he did have a rival" –he told her.

Flyer: "Now, what will happen to the talented spheres?" –he ask as he think.

Prilla: "Well, you don't have to worry, the spheres will retain its power"

Trenk: "Well, that's a good thing"

Flyer: "I just don't understand, first the behavior of Queen Clarion and now this" –he said as he thought about what was happening.

Prilla: "Wait, what happens to Queen Clarion?" –she asked him.

Trenk: "Well, we should not waste time and look for others" –he suggested.

Flyer: "Well, then let's go ..."

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Suddenly, an evil laugh was heard in the skies of Pixie Hollow and Flyer sensed that would be nothing good.

Trenk: "Did you guys hear what I heard?" –he ask.

Flyer: "Yes, apparently someone wants to play the role of the villain" –he said as he looked at the sky.

Prilla: "I think it came from the center of Pixie Hollow" –she said as she pointed toward the place.

Flyer: "Trenk, we must go" –he said.

Trenk: "Yes" –he said deftly.

Both sparrows men flew with everything while Prilla followed them to find out about the loud laugh that was heard by most of Pixie Hollow.

* * *

Fabiola and Lord Milori were escaping with everything towards the false queen Clarion who had a furious lion look and began to cast dark energies towards them.

Lord Milori: "What is supposed to be happening?" –he ask Fabiola.

Fabiola: "Well, for starters, when that Queen Clarion left with you, I saw that the 2 fairies that accompanied her held a kind of sphere and that they tried to put it on you, but that Clarion was waiting for the right moment to do it" –she said him.

Lord Milori: "What?! So that means that, is Clarion not Clarion?" –he ask her.

Fabiola: "Exactly, she is an imposter" –she said.

The false Clarion prepared a giant dark energy that launched directly towards Milori's owl, causing the 2 to fall into the snow.

Fabiola: "LORD MILO ...!"

However, the false Clarion grabbed her by the neck and she looked at the frost fairy with angry eyes.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "Stupid fairy, you'll see what I am capable of" –she said as she threw her far away from the place.

Lord Milori watched from below as the false Clarion threw Fabiola strongly to the other side and she went after her. Fabiola stopped to use the power of her sphere and throw frost towards the false Clarion who quickly managed to dodge.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "Hell, that was too close" –she said as she threw a wind of force that moved Fabiola back.

The wind blow sent Fabiola towards the bridge where the warm and winter side of Pixie Hollow was connected, Fabiola realized it and decided to escape from there, but the false Clarion took her from her hair and took her there.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "I heard that the wings of the frost fairies cannot resist the heat, because that will make you weak" –she said as she threw her to the warm side.

Fabiola crawled to the floor on the warm side and she tried to get up, but felt her wings were wrinkling due to the sun.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "Poor stupid fairy, I will see you suffer and your wings be broken" –she said with her arms crossed.

Fabiola was breathing heavily and just looked at the false Clarion with her evil smile and the frost fairy was losing consciousness and only the worst was waiting for her ... or it wasn't.

**CRUSH!**

A lightning struck the false Clarion abruptly that caused her to fall into the river, Fabiola felt that someone was taking her to the warm side and she was regaining her mind and her wings were instantly recomposing. She watched her savior and it was Steve, the sparrow man of the storm.

Fabiola: "Steve?"

Steve: "I was just passing by and I found you in trouble, so I decided to help you" –he said, crossing his arms.

Fabiola: "Thank you" –she said with a smile.

Steve looked at her for a few seconds and then watched the falsee Clarion who was trying to get out of the water, but her wings were wet and she couldn't do anything about it.

Queen Clarion (Imposter): "Idiots, you guys will see that when you leave here, I will make you guys regret the day you guys challenged me ..."

Fabiola and Steve stared at her and the frost fairy used the power of her sphere and launched a blast of frost at her, making her frozen and without any movement.

Steve: "Thank you, I can't take it anymore"

Fabiola: "Me neither"

The tide carried the frost with the entire body of the false Clarion and took her to the shore where her fell towards the waterfall, but there were sharp stones that were there and the false Clarion could only see her sealed fate and the fairies managed to hear a loud sound of something breaking from below.

Steve: "Well, that was his last moment. So what is going on?" –he ask Fabiola.

Fabiola: "I'm not sure, but I don't think it's anything ..."

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

From there, both fairies managed to hear a loud laugh that came from afar and both already assumed what was going to happen.

Fabiola: "I think there's the answer"

* * *

Flyer, Trenk and Prilla flew towards the center of Pixie Hollow and they watched from above someone who was raising their arms and the fast-flying sparrow man assumed that he was to blame for Mec's death.

Trenk: "It seems we have someone who likes to get attention"

The person watched from below the fairies who looked at him, especially Flyer.

Flyer: "Well, it's time to act" –he said, narrowing his eyes.


	10. Darkmare appears before everyone

Flyer watched the subject who was in the skies while presenting himself unexpectedly, the fast-flying sparrow man narrowed his eyes because he already assumed that it was a new enemy that he and the Fairows would have to face. They rose to better observe the subject who was a wizard

Trenk: "Well, another bluff who wants to be the bad guy in this story, how long will we have to continue with this?" –He said to Flyer.

**"Bow down now, fairies. Here has come their new conqueror of all Neverland, DARKMARE!"**

Flyer: "Even the name makes him assume as a villain"

Prilla watched Darkmare for a few seconds and after seeing him determinedly, she rolled her eyes after seeing him with a dark aura, that aura she saw when she watched Mec dead and a dark aura away from there.

Prilla: "No ... it's him" –she said stunned.

Trenk: "Eh? What did you say?" –he ask her when he looks at her.

Prilla: "He was ... he killed Mec!" –she shouted as she pointed at him.

Darkmare heard that because he could understand Neverland's magical creatures, even in the distance, and he smiled at that. Flyer rolled his eyes as he watched Darkmare furiously.

Darkmare: "Oh, I see that they have already discovered my mission. Still, I don't _regret_ doing it" –he said with an evil smile.

Flyer: "Hck ... damn you" –he said as he clenched his fists tightly.

Darkmare: "I know you two, Flyer and Trenk, part of the group called Fairows. Looking closely, you guys are nothing against me" –he said arrogantly.

Trenk: "Don't underestimate me, you don't know how angry I am" –he said as he held his hammer.

Flyer: "Still, who are you and what do you intend to do with Pixie Hollow?"

Darkmare: "Well, let's say I'm doing someone a favor and also wants to rule everything Neverland"

Flyer: "A favor for someone? Who?"

Darkmare: "You must know him ... **_Skrill_**" –he said.

At that moment, memories with Skrill quickly got into Flyer's mind, remembering all the moments he and his friends had to confront him.

Darkmare: "Yes, he suggested that favor to me after 'resuscitation', he said that if his revenge would not be fulfilled, I would take care of doing it and that is in destroying the Fairows" –he said while lightning appeared behind him.

At that moment, Darkmare watched from below the Troll along with Mariana and Creck who ran to where the wizard was.

Troll: "Sir, sir, here's what you expected!" –he shout from below.

Darkmare used his magic to raise the Troll while Creck and Mariana rose to where the wizard.

Darkmare: "Well, have you guys succeeded?" –he ask the fake fairies.

Flyer realized that one of the fake fairies had already faced him before.

Mariana: "Yes sir, but we had a _certain_ problem" –she said.

Darkmare: "What happened?" –He said as he lowered his eyebrows.

Creck: "We didn't get the energy of Lord Milori and the minister of winter because a stupid frost fairy got in the way" –he explained.

Mariana: "And worst of all, she was part of the Fairows" –she said.

Flyer and Trenk realized who they were talking about, they were referring to Fabiola and the fast-flying sparrow man gave a proud smile towards her.

Creck: "But despite that, we got the energy of Queen Clarion and the other ministers"

Darkmare: "Well, I think that would work for us" –he said.

The troll handed the crystal ball to Darkmare who took it and watched the crystal ball with an evil smile.

Darkmare: "Now with this, I will be invincible" –he told himself.

Trenk: "Wait a moment! What the hell did you guys do with the queen?!" –he demanded sharply.

Darkmare laughed slowly as he watched the tinker sparrow man psychopathically, who became somewhat uncomfortable with that.

Trenk: "Wow, I think the madness came to him" –he told Flyer.

Darkmare: "Now, I will proceed with the plan" –he said as he lifted the crystal ball.

The crystal ball began to emerge auras that revolved around itself and half the energy went to Creck and Mariana who felt it and both were moved without them and their bodies collided to become one, a new sparrow-fairy.

Darkmare: "Well, now you guys are one, Creckiana" –he said.

Creckiana: "Yes, we are one" –they said.

Prilla: "Did they merge?" She said with blank eyes.

Troll: "Mr. Darkmare, will you show your great form?" –he ask in amazement.

Darkmare: "You are good at reading minds, young troll"

Flyer: "Wait a minute, what do you mean by that?"

At that moment, Darkmare took his wand and with some movements, raised his wand toward the sky.

Darkmare: "**TRANSFORMATION!**"

From there, rays came out of the sky and went to Darkmare who raised his arms to receive the rays and his body began to change abruptly. His skin tone was now purple, the dark circles became a little big, like that of an elf, his eyes had an oval shape and his pupils were red, he had long ones and sharp teeth. Darkmare introduced himself as his new form, causing Flyer and Trenk to roll their eyes at that.

Darkmare: "Now, it's time for me to start domination" –he said.

Flyer growled about it and in the distance, specifically his home, his sphere began to flicker and rose until he came out of the house of the fast-flying sparrow man until he came unexpectedly towards him. Flyer held his sphere in amazement and didn't know what had happened, but all he thought was to stop Darkmare.

Flyer: "Trenk, we have to stop him to distract him a little. Prilla, do me a favor and call others"

Prilla: "Ok" –she said as she left.

Flyer and Trenk watched Darkmare who was with arms raised and watched the sparrows men.

Darkmare: "Well, if you guys want to fight me, **let's do it**"


	11. Stop Darkmare

Darkmare: "Well ... let's start" –he said narrowing his eyes.

Flyer and Trenk flew directly to where Darkmare was, however, Creckiana got in the way and sent a strong wind that sent back the sparrows men.

Creckiana: "If they want to fight, they will have to pass us" –they said.

Trenk: "So be it" –he said as he flew towards Creckiana.

Flyer took advantage of that to fly to Darkmare and attack him, but the fast-flying sparrow man had to dodge some spells that the wizard cast with his wand. Flyer used the power of his sphere to quickly attack Darkmare's face, making that work and the wizard touched his face after receiving the swift blow there.

Flyer: "Well, it's time to do it again" –he said as he went back to Darkmare.

Darkmare: "Let's see if you could do that" –he said as he cast a spell on himself.

Flyer stopped flying and I noticed that Darkmare was the size of a fairy and could fight evenly with him, but that mattered less to Flyer and kept flying to attack him.

Darkmare: "You are very demanding with fighting your opponents" –he said as he threw magic at all times.

Flyer: "It may be, but I only do it to defend my home" –he said as he dodged the last magic launched by Darkmare.

Trenk did everything possible so that he would not be attacked by any Creckiana's magic who had the power of station ministers, which made it a bit difficult for the tinker sparrow man.

Trenk: "I'm tired of this, it's time to go seriously" –he said as he moved with his hammer.

Creckiana: "Haha! You are nothing to us" –they said demandingly.

Trenk didn't say a word and flew quickly towards them, which made Creckiana smile in discretion and prepare an attack, but they were greeted by a kick in the face and then a blow by the hammer and then a spinning kick where Creckiana he was going down until he hit the ground.

Trenk: "This is a good beating" –he said.

Flyer and Darkmare kept fighting non-stop and the fast-flying sparrow man observed that Alan, Gale, Liz and Wallace had arrived at the scene.

Wallace: "The cavalry has arrived!" –he shout raising an arm.

Darkmare observed that and smiled wickedly.

Darkmare: "Oh, the other members. I have a surprise for them" –he said as he watched his assistant Troll.

The Troll, who was still floating thanks to the magic of Darkmare, watched his master and the wizard pointed his wand against him and a spell quickly went to the Troll and Flyer along with the others watched that.

Liz: "Hey, look at that!" –She said as she pointed up.

Hence, the Fairows watched a giant Troll (the size of a human) with a terrifying look.

Wallace: "Oh, I didn't expect that" –he said with blank eyes.

Alan: "It doesn't matter, let's defeat that Troll" –he said as he prepared to fight.

The Fairows flew directly to the Troll who waited for them to fight. Flyer hit the air and Darkmare easily dodged them along with a confident smile.

Darkmare: "Despite your years fighting against adversaries, I will be the one to defeat you"

Flyer: "Keep dreaming, I won't let you damage my home" –he said, giving him a spinning kick.

However, Darkmare suddenly vanished and then returned in the opposite direction where Flyer was.

Darkmare: "In fact, I want to make some small changes around here"

Flyer: "I will never allow that, and above all I will never forgive you what you did to Mec" –he said growling.

Darkmare: "That old man deserved to die, he was no more" –he said as he closed his eyes and still contained his confident smile.

However, that was his mistake since Flyer took advantage of that and gave him a strong blow to the face, which made him recede into the air.

Flyer: "I'm tired of talking to you, it's time I finished this at once" –he said in a serious tone and holding his sphere who gave him its energy.

Darkmare: "You don't know who you're talking to, damn sparrow man" –he said with a psycho look.

Flyer: "Say goodbye from here" –he said as he made a strong movement in the air that blew throughout the place.

Flyer flew loudly that made a loud sonic sound be heard and the fist was heading towards Darkmare, however, everyone stopped at what they did and their attention was the sky where Darkmare stopped Flyer with a paralyzing spell and the fast-flying sparrow man froze.

Darkmare: "You know, my intention was to kill you and your friends, but I see that these spheres have great power, so I will keep them" –he said.

Flyer rolled his eyes even though his body was still frozen and Darkmare took Flyer's sphere and the wizard absorbed its energy to the maximum until he left the sphere in stone.

Darkmare: "I think I won't need it anymore" –he said, handing Flyer the sphere that was now a stone.

Darkmare used his magic to attract the other members of the Fairows and take away the spheres and absorb all its energies to the fullest and turning it into stones. Darkmare returned the stones to the Fairows since he didn't need them.

Gale: "I can't move my body" –she said as she tried to move without any achievement.

Wallace: "Me neither, I demand to be released"

Trenk: "And I promise that your beating will be slight" –said that as a joke.

Darkmare: "Uhm ... I do not accept" –he said as he joined Flyer with them.

The Fairows were totally paralyzed and couldn't just move and they watched Darkmare's evil smile.

Darkmare: "You guys are a nuisance, that is why I will send you guys far away so that you guys do not get in my way" –he said as he made a cannon appear.

The Fairows were put in the canyon and Darkmare made the cannon fire and send the Fairows far away. Creckiana and the Troll watched that and Darkmare returned to normal size.

Darkmare: "Perfect, now is the time for Pixie Hollow and Neverland to be mine" –he said as he cast a great spell in the sky.

The spell flew straight to the sky and caused dark clouds to appear throughout Neverland and a deranged smile appeared on Darkmare's face.

Darkmare: "Finally, this place is all mine. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"


	12. Caught on an island

The great spell blow sent flying to the Fairows who were sent far from Neverland and were sent directly to another island where only plant life existed. The Fairows were hit on the ground and stayed like that for a few minutes until Flyer got up and grabbed his head after feeling a strong pain.

Flyer: "Oh ... my head, it hurts a lo" –he said while holding on tightly.

The others also rose from the ground and they observed that they were not in Neverland, but on another island.

Wallace: "And now where are we?"

Trenk: "I'm not sure, but I think we are away from home" –he said.

Gale: "That spell blow sent us far from our home" –she said.

Flyer: "That is nothing, we will return to Neverland immediately" –he said as he flapped his wings.

The fast-flying sparrow man rose to fly, but seconds later he fell to the ground while the others looked at him somewhat stunned. Flyer rose from the ground and he observed that he no longer had Pixie Dust on his wings.

Flyer: "It seems that I no longer have Pixie Dust" –he said.

The Fairows also looked at their wings and they also didn't have Pixie Dust, making them understand that the spell also took away the dust.

Trenk: "Great, we no longer have Pixie Dust, how wonderful" –said that last sarcastically.

Alan: "Well, after everything that happened, who was that guy?" –he ask Flyer.

Flyer: "Ah, well, that guy is called Darkmare, an evil wizard who wants to be the ruler of all Neverland and also ..." –He shut his mouth for the moment.

Liz: "Also what?" –she asked.

Flyer watched Trenk for a few seconds and the fast-flying sparrow man had to tell them about the other thing he had to say.

Flyer: "... Also, he was responsible for Mec's death"

Wallace, Alan, Gale and Liz rolled their eyes after hearing what they had heard, they couldn't believe it.

Alan: "Flyer, it's not time for these jokes"

Flyer: "It's no joke, Alan, Mec died at the hands of that guy and the talented spheres began to blink strangely"

Gale: "Now that you say it, my sphere also did that and I didn't know the reason" –she said.

Liz: "Me too"

Wallace: "And me"

Alan: "And I think I do too" –he said.

The Fairows were silent for a few seconds until Trenk growled at something that bothered him.

Trenk: "Arg! It's all the fault of that stupid wizard and those fake fairies that are now one, as I would like to have them in front of me so that I cut them ..."

Alan: "Wait a minute, fake fairies?" –he ask.

Trenk: "Exactly, a fairy and a sparrow man pretended to be fairies like us and now it turns out that they were infiltrators that served for that wizard" –he said.

Liz rolled her eyes as she shivered a little about it.

Liz: "Trenk, and how were they exactly?"

Trenk: "Uhm ... if my memory does not fail me, I would say they both wore gray suits" –he said.

That was how Liz froze for a few seconds until Wallace snapped his fingers near Liz's face.

Gale: "Liz, what's wrong with you?" –she asked.

Liz was afraid to speak, but she had to.

Liz: "Guys, I ... I ... I was the one who brought those fairies to Pixie Hollow"

The Fairows rolled their eyes after hearing that and Liz was totally ashamed and fearful about it.

Flyer: "Liz, uh ..."

From there, Trenk walked slowly to where Liz was with a calm expression.

Trenk: "So you brought them, right?"

Liz nodded.

Trenk: "And you didn't notice something strange about them, right?"

Liz nodded.

Trenk: "Well, I'll just tell you this… **ARE YOU STUPID OR HOW IS IT?! FOR YOUR GUILT, NEVERLAND IS IN DANGER THANKS TO THE STUPIDITY YOU HAVE DONE AND ALSO ...!**"

The Fairows watched the scene Trenk was causing and Flyer noted that Liz was about to cry over the loud words Trenk said to her. The fast-flying sparrow man grabbed a thick stick and approached where Trenk was.

Trenk: "**AND YOU DON'T BELIEVE THIS IS OK BECAUSE THE TRUTH ...!**"

**¡PAM!**

The thick stick broke in half and Trenk gave a slimy expression and fell to the ground after receiving the heavy blow to his head.

Flyer: "Shut up, Liz wasn't to blame for anything, she didn't know who it was" –he said as he calmed Liz.

Wallace: "It's true, but now we must know how to get out of this place, remember that we don't have Pixie Dust"

Flyer: "It's true. Well, somehow we have to leave this island without the dust"

Gale: "And how would we do it?"

Flyer: "I'm not sure yet, but we have to find some way out of here"

Alan: "Well, where do we start?"

Flyer: "I don't know, but I don't think something bad happens"

Wallace: "Well then let's go to the arena, there we could see some things and build a boat"

Flyer: "Hey, but what a good idea you had" –he said.

Alan: "It's true, but our tinker sparrow man is unconscious" –he said as he pointed him.

Flyer: "Calm, he will wake up soon"

From there, the Fairows went to the arena to find ways to get out of the island and stop Darkmare anyway.

* * *

**_Well, here ends the last chapter of 2019. Thank you very much to the people who read the fanfic and also apologize for not uploading chapters as often as it was in "Fairows", the reasons were the institute (I'm already on vacation) along with my final notes and other pending fanfics. Anyway, by this 2020, the fanfic should end and also the story in general, that means I will stop writing everything related to the Fairows. Have a happy new year and history will return soon._**


	13. Trying to come home

The Fairows walked through the forest until they reached the sea where the tide was low and there was a quantity of Lost Things buried in the sand.

Wallace: "Excellent, now we just have to look for the right parts to build a boat" –he said.

Gale: "But where do we start?" –she asked.

Trenk: "That is very easy to answer, just look at what is useful for building a boat"

From there, Alan observed in the distance something that could be useful and he went there to see what he had seen and turned out to be what he expected.

Alan: "Guys, I found something" –he said, attracting the attention of the Fairows.

The Fairows went to Alan and they watched a part cut down from a crocodile egg.

Flyer: "Perfect, and it seems we all fit there"

Trenk: "You're right, but we have to make sure the egg resists the sea"

Liz and Wallace brought a kind of green ropes and the Tinker sparrow man approved that suggestion. The sparrows men tied the green ropes under the egg so that it could resist and they did.

Gale: "Well, we already have the boat, only the turbo is missing" –she said.

Wallace: "Don't worry, I've been thinking about it from the beginning" –he said with a smile.

The Fairows watched Wallace who approached the sea a little and he called a group of young turtles with adorable smiles.

Trenk: "Turtles? You know very well that turtles are the slowest beings in the world"

Wallace: "Well, maybe yes, but we can get there quickly with them"

Trenk was going to say something else, but Flyer simply stopped him and had no choice but to accept it.

Flyer: "Well, it's time to navigate"

* * *

In Neverland everything was full of darkness, Darkmare had taken over all Pixie Hollow and kept the fairies locked, some were hidden, but they would not last long enough.

Darkmare: "Well, I already made the deal with Skrill, now I will take care of my own affairs" –he said as he sat on his throne created by himself.

At that moment, the Troll approached him to tell him that he had captured 20 fairies and that they were now in a bag.

Troll: "Lord Darkmare, here I bring you other fairies" –he said.

Darkmare: "Okay, now put everyone in their cages" –he said.

The Troll obeyed and hence Creckiana appeared.

Creckiana: "Mr. Darkmare, we have problems" –they said.

Darkmare gave a strange expression and rose from his throne to observe what was happening and he growled after seeing all the fairies of the fire flying towards Pixie Hollow along with their majesty, Empress Scarlat.

Darkmare: "Stupid fire fairies, I forgot about them" –he said as he flew to where they were.

Hence, far from Pixie Hollow, the new Fairows were watching from a tree branch what was happening. Those who were there were Sarah, Fiorella and Steve.

Steve: "That miserable, he capture almost all of the fairies" –he said growling.

Sarah: "It's true, every fairy of different talent was captured" –she said.

Fiorella was silent for the moment as she watched everything that was happening and she was not liking it at all, all her teammates were defeated by Darkmare and she had a desire to fight him, but Sarah touched her shoulder to calm her.

Sarah: "I know you want to do it, but we have to come up with a plan to stop him" –she said.

Fiorella: "Okay, although I don't like waiting so long" –she said.

Steve: "Well, let's look for Diana and Fabiola. We have to go look for the Fairows" –he said.

Fiorella: "But where were they sent?"

Steve: "First we look for the girls, then we see the rest" –he said.

Hence, the 3 fairies were flying towards another direction while Darkmare had Empress Scarlat in his hand.

Darkmare: "Did you really think you would defeat me? No one can defeat me" –he said with a murderous look.

Empress Scarlat: "You will never have Neverland for a long time!" –she shouted as she tried to free herself from Darkmare's hand.

Darkmare: "We'll see that" –he said as he took her to his kingdom.

* * *

At sea, the Fairows were waiting in the egg while sea turtles did the job.

Trenk: "Bah, that will take us all eternity" –he said.

Gale: "Stop being a cranky one, that will take us a _little_ time" –she said.

Wallace: "Sure, we have to be patient with the turtles"

Trenk: "Patients my peanuts! I will not wait any more seconds on this ..."

From there, Flyer stuck Trenk's head in the water to reassure him, although the tinker sparrow man tried to break free.

Flyer: "Well, most likely we have to do something to kill boredom" –he said.

Alan: "Well, let's talk about how we are going to defeat Darkmare since, as we all know, we no longer have the talented spheres" –he said.

Liz: "It is true, we will no longer have the power of the spheres to cope with it"

Trenk: "Gluglugluglugluglugluglugluglu ..."

Everyone was silent about what they had heard and Flyer pulled Trenk's head out of the sea. The tinker sparrow man took a breath to speak.

Trenk: "And also, we must know that we are facing a wizard, someone we have never done in the past" –he said.

Flyer was thinking for the moment and was silent for the moment to think. The Fairows were silent so they could also think and know how to defeat an enemy with magic.

* * *

**_Well, here ends the first chapter of 2020. Thanks for reading. Well, I have to tell you something, unlike the other Fairows fans, I'm losing all interest in writing about them, due to the projects I have in my other fanfics, but that won't stop me from continuing the story, I will continue writing until you can finish it. Thanks for reading this part._**


	14. The wait and the search

The tide had been very slow, not because of the fact that the turtles were at their own pace, but that the sea was not collaborating. The Fairows were permanently silent while waiting to get to Neverland as quickly as possible, although they couldn't say much to the turtles.

Flyer: "Wow, if I had dust on my wings, I would quickly reach Pixie Hollow" –he said in complete boredom.

Alan: "But he would detect you"

Flyer: "I've been very cautious during previous adventures, I always got mine" –he said with a smug smile.

Gale: "We know it. Now all I think about is eating some cupcakes" –she said as she played with her finger in the sea water.

Wallace was watching the direction they were going while Liz and Trenk had fallen asleep.

Alan: "I can't stand waiting, I'm sure that wizard is doing his thing in Pixie Hollow" –he said.

Flyer: "I know, at least we are facing that it would not be another black fairy" –he said.

At that moment, Liz got up from her sleep and yawned a little while watching her friends.

Liz: "Guys, you can't imagine what I dreamed"

Wallace: "What did you dream?" –he ask her.

Liz: "I dreamed that Black Pixie Dust existed and that an evil fairy was taking over Pixie Hollow, it was like a kind of Skrill's sister, but much more evil and sinister. I think her name was ... Anastasia, Amalia, Agatha ... I think I don't remember very well" –she said as she remembered.

Alan: "Geez, if that fairy existed, it would be difficult for us to stop her"

Flyer: "Right, but as say Liz, if she was similar to Skrill's sister, it wouldn't be impossible to face her"

Wallace: "Why are we diverting the topic?" –he ask.

Gale: "Do you have something to say?" –she asked.

Wallace: "No"

Flyer: "Then shut up and keep looking in the direction we are heading" –he told the water sparrow man.

Wallace didn't say a single word and kept watching, the trip would be much more lake than they imagined.

* * *

In Neverland, the new Fairows were hidden in Diana's house to devise the plan to be able to look for the Fairows who were sent away by Darkmare.

Sarah: "All right, listen to everyone, we have to be very stealthy so that those merged fairies or that troll won't find us" –she said.

Fiorella: "Right, me and she are going to fly to the right of the forest while the others go to the left"

Everyone nodded.

Fabiola: "Okay, but does anyone know what happened to the spheres?" –She asked as she showed her sphere that was now a stone.

Everyone looked at the sphere turned into stone and they also took out their spheres turned into stones, nobody knew what had happened to the spheres.

Steve: "I have no idea, that's how I found it when I was going here" –he said, looking at his sphere made of stone.

Diana: "Well, I'm carrying some dust bottles in case something happens" –she said, carrying a bag with the bottles inside.

Fiorella: "Ok, let's go" –she said.

The new Fairows left the house and looked from side to side and observed that there were no traces of Creckiana or the troll.

Fiorella: "All right, everyone to their posts ... Now!" –she said.

The new Fairows flew in the directions given and flew as quickly as possible so as not to be caught by Creckiana or the troll. Fiorella and Sarah flew to the right direction while Steve, Diana and Fabiola were on the left.

Steve: "Fly as fast as possible!" –He told the fairies.

Diana and Fabiola flew with everything and they along with Steve watched as they approached the end of the forest.

Fabiola: "We're doing it!" –she said.

The new Fairows flew with everything until finally reaching the final route of the forest.

Fiorella: "Uff, finally, we made it" –she said raising an arm for the victory.

Diana: "Perfect. Now we only have to fly to the sea and look for the Fairows"

Sarah: "It will be a long trip, but everything is to find them" –she said as she prepared to fly.

The new Fairows left Neverland to fly very far and look for the original members, however, they did not know that someone was watching them with a wicked look to change it to an evil smile.

Darkmare: "Those fairies will look for the Fairows. I should do something, but I prefer that they come to me, since I will be preparing something big for them" –he said as he disappeared instantly.


	15. The dust has arrived

Flyer was completely asleep while the other members of the Fairows were watching the right place where they were going and everything was the same, sea.

Trenk: "I'm getting tired, there is sea and sea everywhere. Wallace, are you sure sea turtles are going in the right direction?"

Wallace: "Of course they do, they know what they do"

Alan: "Well tell them to hurry more"

Wallace: "Rather, **YOU** should tell them since you are an animal sparrow man"

At that moment, Alan opened his eyes and realized that Wallace was right.

Alan: "Well, I'm going to do it" –he said as he shoved his head into the seawater.

Gale and Liz were the only ones who hadn't complained or talked for a good period of time since they were busy with themselves. Gale was fixing Liz's hairstyle because it was somewhat worn.

Trenk: "At this rate I no longer think we will arrive on time" –he said in a bored tone.

Wallace: "I think you're right" –he said as he rubbed his forehead.

Alan took his head out of water so he could breathe air and give the answer to others.

Wallace: "What happened?"

Alan: "The turtles said that's the speed limit they can give"

Trenk: "And how is it possible that you could talk to them at sea? Can you talk telepathically?"-he ask while raising an eyebrow.

Alan: "No, I just made a gesture with my face" –he said as he pointed to his face.

Gale: "Well, we just have to wait and wait" –she said as she finished with Liz's hair.

Trenk: "Well, I'm not going to expect anything at all, I can't stand to see water and water anymore, I'm going to go crazy" –he said as he stood up and circled.

Alan: "Don't get schizophrenic, let's go back to Neverland" –he said.

Trenk: "Of course… **AND THAT WILL BE IN SEVERAL DAYS!** I can't stand waiting another minute or hour, I need to get out of here, but now. As I would like something from heaven to give us a signal" –he said, raising his arm and putting his head facing the sky.

**¡PAM!**

To the surprise of the Fairows, a jar with dust inside fell directly into Trenk's face, causing the Tinker sparrow man to touch his face and shuddered at the blow.

Wallace: "Woah, that was a miracle"

From there, the Fairows looked up to see the new Fairows who looked at them.

Liz: "It's the guys, they saved themselves from the wizard"

Trenk: "It's a miracle of life" –he said as he put his hands together.

The new Fairows rose down and watched the others.

Diana: "Finally, it didn't take us long to find them" –she said.

Alan: "You guys could be saved, how?"

Steve: "We hide from that wizard, the ogre and those fused fairies, have captured almost all of the fairies, including those of the fire" –he said.

Wallace: "That doesn't sound good anymore" –he said as he shrugged at that answer.

Fabiola: "We met to be able to find them and give them some dust in case they had finished"

Trenk: "Well, that's a very good idea since we don't have it" –he said.

Diana: "Don't worry, I'll take care of that"

From there, Diana began to dust the wings of the Fairows and just for now, Flyer managed to get up from his sleep and he watched the new Fairows.

Flyer: "Eh ... what did I miss?" –he ask.

Diana: "Almost nothing, now come to give you dust on your wings"

The fast-flying sparrow man said nothing and allowed himself to get dust on his wings and now everyone had dust on his wings.

Trenk: "Finally, I won't have to travel in a crocodile egg anymore"

Fabiola: "Listen, that wizard is in the center of Pixie Hollow. He sent his troll and the fused fairies to capture the fairies who are hidden"

Sarah: "We have to be very careful when we get to Pixie Hollow"

Fairows: "Understood" –they said in unison.

Sarah: Perfect, we need a plan to get into Pixie Hollow. Flyer, do you know we can ...? "

However, Flyer had disappeared from the group, causing the others to roll their eyes.

Trenk: "That sparrow man is not going to change" –he said, crossing his arms.

* * *

Darkmare: "Wow, how quiet there is in this place" –he said as he watched Pixie Hollow in complete darkness due to the dark clouds.

The evil wizard took his wand and raised the area where Queen Clarion, the ministers and recently Empress Scarlat were captured. With a little magic he created a small cage and released Queen Clarion and put it in the cage. Clarion was recovering from the long sleep she had and slowly opened her eyes only to take away the horrible surprise.

Queen Clarion: "But ... but ... What happened here?" –she said incredulously.

Darkmare: "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Good morning, your majesty, I see that you have appreciated my new kingdom" –he said.

Queen Clarion: "Who are you?" –she asked.

Darkmare: "Oh, of course, my name is Darkmare, the new ruler of Neverland" –he said introducing himself.

Queen Clarion: "Did you do all this?"

Darkmare: "I will be very direct, yes. I have already taken care of the inconvenience that was in Pixie Hollow and now there is no one who can stop me"

Queen Clarion: "The Fairows will do it, they will defeat you"

Darkmare: "I want to see that, you don't know how anxious it is" –he said as he looked at Clarion psychopathically.

Queen Clarion didn't say a single word and stared at the dark world that Pixie Hollow had now become, she couldn't believe it and had to do something, but that was the problem, she couldn't do anything.

* * *

Flyer flew as fast as he could until he finally reached Neverland and stopped for the moment while watching the dark world that Darkmare had created.

Flyer: "It can't be ..." –he said with blank eyes.

The other Fairows arrived where Flyer was and they also rolled their eyes after seeing what their eyes saw.

Sarah: "That's what Neverland has become, a world full of darkness" –she said.

Flyer clenched his fists and looked back at his friends and stared again at the dark Neverland.

Flyer: "Alright, it's time to act"

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends, thanks for reading. By the way, for what they read this part and may interest them, the user Scorpy and Wonders of Reality told me to watch an animated video of Tinkerbell created by them called Wonders of Reality 12: "The Bridge of Death" (video that already is available on YouTube). I already had the opportunity to see it and I liked it a lot, apart from that it made me laugh, support the video so you can get more chapters to YouTube. Well, that's all to say, until the next chapter._**


	16. The Troll

The Fairows watched the dark world of Neverland with determination, everything beautiful and harmonious had turned into darkness and dry, even some flowers had died due to darkness.

Flyer: "Well, we have entered, now we have to hide from that Troll or those fused fairies" –he said.

Trenk: "Well, the Troll could be walking anywhere, we have to be careful not to find him" –he said.

Gale watched in every direction she went and she stopped for the moment after feeling a crunch that made her lay still.

Diana: "Gale, is something wrong with you?" –s he ask her.

Gale: "Guys, I think I heard something, and it doesn't give a good signal" –she said somewhat stunned.

Hence, Wallace also heard the crunch and flew as fast as he could to hug Sarah who was very close to him. Steve looked at something running through the bushes and alerting others about it.

Steve: "It seems we have company, and a very bad one" –he said.

Alan: "Well, we have to do something" –he said.

Hence, Flyer came up with an idea and called Fabiola and Diana to tell them his plan and they accepted and flew away.

Fiorella: "I'm not sure who it is, but I'll take it out of hiding" –she said as she prepared a ball of fire.

However, Flyer stopped her and he observed that the creature had stopped running through the bushes and the fast-flying sparrow man observed Diana and Fabiola carrying a stone thanks to the dust they had thrown at it and they removed the dust and thus the stone fell towards the creature.

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Everyone observed that it was the Troll who was clutching his left foot due to the great blow caused by the stone.

Steve: "I knew it was this slimy monster" –he said as he crossed his arms.

Troll: "Auch, Auch, Auch, that will give me a big bruise" –he said as he rubbed and blew on his left foot.

Flyer: "Listen to me very well, Troll, your boss will regret having done what he did to Neverland and Pixie Hollow" –he said.

Troll: "Hehehe, I do catch them" –he said as he prepared to attack.

Flyer sighed slightly and flapped his wings as he sped up to hit the face of the Troll, making him fall against the ground.

Flyer: "It would be better not to underestimate us, the Fairows are very trained as far as threats are concerned" –he told the fallen Troll.

Troll: "Well, the wizard gave me some tricks in case I faced you guys" –he said as he rose from the ground.

Alan: "Really? Don't tell us you can fly now" –he said sarcastically in a mocking tone.

Troll: "It's funny that you mention it" –he said as he began to rise.

The Fairows stared blankly after that and Alan shrugged when the others looked at him with annoyed looks.

Troll: "Alright, it's time for the counterattack"

The Troll raised his fist and struck Flyer who was distracted and crashed into a tree while the Troll went after him, but lightning stopped him and Steve went to attack him.

Liz: "We have to look for the weak point or weaken it in order to move forward" –she said.

Wallace: "Right, but how to stop a Troll?" –he asked.

Sarah used her wand to fight the Troll, however, the Troll stopped every blow of the fairies without any problem.

Troll: "The fairies are stupid enough to think they can against a Troll" –he said as he stopped each attack.

Trenk: "Better think about this!" –He said appearing by surprise near the face of the Troll.

Using his hammer, Trenk slipped his hammer into the face of the Troll, making a long mark and the Troll covered his face while screaming in pain.

Trenk: "It's good to sharpen it days ago" –he said as he looked at his hammer.

However, the Troll hit him by surprise, sending him to the ground and Fiorella used all the fire inside to attack him.

Fiorella: "This is for all the fire fairies fallen by your stupid boss" –she said throwing fireballs nonstop.

The Troll covered itself with each fireball and turned to observe that Flyer was flying with everything and kicking it in the left eye, causing the Troll to cover it.

Troll: "AAHH! You guys are unstoppable"

Hence, Alan and Wallace patted him on the forehead, but that was for a short time until the Troll tried to capture them, but Fabiola covered his eyes with frost.

Troll: "My eyes, my eyes, I don't see anything anymore!"

Hence, the Troll was being hit by Flyer, Trenk, Steve, Fiorella and Sarah in every part of his body. The Troll removed the frost from his eyes and watched Flyer and Steve put their fists in the middle of his eyes, causing him to fall to the ground.

Troll: "Heheheheheheheh ..." –and kept laughing.

Wallace: "And now what are you laughing at?"

Troll: "Even if you guys are defeated, Mr. Darkmare will do everything possible to make you guys dead" –he said as he continued to laugh.

Steve pointed his finger at the Troll and lightning struck him, leaving him unconscious.

Steve: "That would shut up" –he said, crossing his arms.

Wallace: "Now we must go to Pixie Hollow"

Trenk: "Exactly, but we have to be distant from those fused fairies" –he said.

Flyer: "It doesn't matter who we face, we will win and make Pixie Hollow the same as before" –he said.

The Fairows nodded and flew forward.

* * *

Queen Clarion was still locked in the cage that Darkmare had created, she watched the pure evil inside and she tried to escape.

Darkmare: "Don't even try, your efforts would be in vain" –he said without looking at her.

Queen Clarion: "You can't do this, you're making Pixie Hollow and Neverland become a dead world"

Darkmare did not listen to him and he observed that Creckiana had captured Lord Milori. Queen Clarion watched in horror after seeing that Milori had been beaten and was very exhausted.

Creckiana: "Lord, here we have Lord Milori" –they said.

Darkmare: "Perfect" –he said as he took him.

From there, he threw him against a table and with his wand he created a lamp and put him against the light bulb and Milori felt that little by little the heat felt it. Clarion covered her mouth while watching such an act of evil.

Darkmare: "Without that fool, I'll conquer Winter Woods too" –he said as he watched the mountains of snow in the distance.

From there, Darkmare listened to the blows that Clarion was giving and he was breaking his patience and he used his magic to get her out and have her in his fist.

Darkmare: "You're a total nuisance, I'd better get rid of you right now" –he said as he put his fists to cover Clarion's body.

Clarion tried to break free, but the strong squeeze made her lose strength to move and felt the strong and painful grip on her body. The worst was that she heard Milori's screams of pain due to contact with the hot bulb.

Darkmare: "I'm really enjoying this" –he said as he continued to clench her with his fists.

Hence, Creckiana appeared.

Creckiana: "Lord, the Fairows are here" –they said.

Darkmare: "WHAT?!" –he shout as he throws Clarion to the table.

Clarion crashed into the lamp, causing the bulb to break and Milori to free herself from that torture. Darkmare watched as the Fairows had arrived and the evil wizard clenched his teeth as he watched them.

Darkmare: "Those damn never give up" –he said growling.

The Fairows and Darkmare looked at each other and the lightning sounded in the midst of the tension, there would be a fight that they would have to win yes or yes.

* * *

**_Hello everyone, so far the chapter ends, the final chapters are already approaching, I will try to make them long. Anyway, thanks for reading._**


	17. The perfect way

The Fairows watched Darkmare who had a menacing smile while thunder was the center of this atmosphere, none said a single word, they only looked at each other.

Darkmare: "It seems that the little fairies are here to defeat me, because that won't happen, I'm not confident like their other enemies" –he said as he raised his arms straight.

The Fairows simply looked at him and thought of something to face him.

Trenk: "Do we have a plan?"

Flyer: "Well, just fight"

Diana: "That would be likely, but keep in mind that we face a wizard, bone, magic"

Liz: "Not to mention that we no longer have the talented spheres" –she adds.

Flyer: "Calm, we can deal with him, we just have to be careful with his magic attacks"

Wallace: "Ah, if only this were easier" –he said as he sighed.

Darkmare grabbed his wand and signaled the Fairows to attack him.

Steve: "Well, it's time to attack" –he said as he cracked his fists.

The Fairows flew with everything and went to Darkmare who attacked them with magic, but the fairies were very clever and did not let themselves be touched.

Darkmare: "I see they are not as confident as I thought" – he said to himself.

Suddenly, Alan put his foot in Darkmare's left eye, causing him to scream in pain and touch his eye, but still attacked.

Fiorella: "We have to remove that wand, that's where all its magic comes from" –she said.

Trenk: "I'll take care of it" –he said as he flew toward the wand.

However, Darkmare looked at him and decided to attack him, but Trenk realized that and moved away from there while the others attacked the wizard.

Flyer: "What a way to be cautious, Trenk" –he said as he shook his head.

Darkmare managed to hit Gale and Steve and send them the other way, but Fabiola frosted him in the right eye and the wizard tried to take it off, but Wallace held himself on the wand and tried to take it off.

Darkmare: "Stupid fairy, you won't" –he said as he tried to grab him.

However, Flyer pushed Darkmare's right palm back, causing the wizard to be a little surprised about it.

Darkmare: "I see that of the whole group, you are the one who pays attention to this" –he said.

Flyer: "Well, if you think so, START THIS!"

From there, Flyer left his palm and hit Darkmare's teeth hard and flew out of there. Darkmare cursed silently as he touched his mouth.

Wallace: "There is no way to remove that wand" –he said while clutching his head.

Diana: "Well, no, he's not left"

Alan: "You just have to hit him hard" –he told them.

The Fairows began attacking him without stopping and Darkmare thought of a plan that could be the perfect solution. He use his wand and create a force field that sent flying to opposite sides to the Fairows and the force field disappeared instantly.

Darkmare: "I think that will be the only option I have left" –he said.

The Fairows didn't know what he was talking about and Darkmare whistled for Creckiana to come instantly.

Creckiana: "You sent us to call, Lord" –they said.

Darkmare: "I think it's time for you guys to give me what I need" –he said.

Creckiana looked at him for a few seconds and then looked at the floor and with a sigh they accepted.

Creckiana: "As you say, Lord" –they said.

Trenk: "Wait a minute, what are you planning?" –He said.

Sarah: "Something that is not good at all" –she said.

From there, Creckiana's body was shaped and introduced inside Darkmare and he used his wand to raise it and say the words.

Darkmare: "**FOR ALL THE MYSTICAL BEINGS OF THIS PLACE, BECOME THE MOST IMPARABLE BEING OF ALL NEVERLAND!**"

A few rays touched the wand and hence Darkmare cast the magic and shuddered for the moment while his body began to change and his clothing was broken because he was growing, but she also changed his skin.

Flyer: "Oh my…" –he said as he continued to watch the atrocity that was witnessed.

Darkmare was growing while his skin began to change his skin tone to a purple one with some fur on each part of his body, his jaw was shaped like a bear and his legs were hair-shaped, and demon horns and yellow eyes with red pupils in a rhombic shape. After finishing, an evil laugh began to hear through Neverland and the thunder was present. Queen Clarion watched everything from the Pixie Dust Tree and covered her mouth after seeing that.

Alan: "Eh ... I think this will be very difficult to beat" –he said with blank eyes.

Wallace: "Really?" –He said wryly, raising an eyebrow.

Darkmare: "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I finally got the shape of a great conqueror, now nobody can stop me**" –he said as he looked at himself.

From there, Darkmare watched the Fairows and tried to crush them, but they moved away from there and went in opposite directions so as not to be caught.

Sarah: "That thing will be unstoppable to win" –she said.

Fiorella: "Well, I won't lose to that beast" –she said while her hands were burning.

Flyer: "Fairows, it's time to face it"

The others nodded and flew to Darkmare, however, the wizard made a beast caught 5 of them, leaving Flyer, Wallace, Liz, Sarah, Steve and Fabiola.

Steve: "Damn it, he has the others" –he said as he clenched his fists.

Darkmare: "**With this new form, I'm unstoppable!**" –He said.

Flyer: "We'll see that"

The Fairows flew towards Darkmare and surrounded him to make him confuse, however, that didn't work since they were also caught by the wizard made beast.

Darkmare: "**Stupid fairies, with this body I am almighty, like a god**" –he said as he looked at them.

The Fairows were trying to get out of the grip of Darkmare's fists, but they couldn't because of how strong he was.

Darkmare: "**It's time to apply the pain**" –he said.

Hence, the fists began to glow and discharge too much electricity, making the Fairows feel the pain for it. Darkmare enjoyed watching them suffer, but released them so that he himself would be the one to end them. It was so that the Fairows fell to the ground and Flyer watched with the eyes almost closed to the monster that was in front of him.

Flyer: "I ... never ... give up ..." –he said as he knelt and saw the beast.

The fast-flying sparrow man watched the beast watching him and they both knew that this didn't end, not yet.

Flyer: "I will give my all to destroy you" –he said as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**_So far the chapter ends, the next one will be the penultimate and the other chapter the end. It will take some time to do the penultimate chapter, but the story yes or yes end in February. Thank you very much for reading and wait for the next chapter._**


	18. It's time to end this!

Flyer watched with hateful eyes towards Darkmare who had now become a fearsome beast that was uncontrollable and indestructible, however, Flyer would not sit idly by and stare at him.

Darkmare: "**HAHAHAHAHAHA! You and your stupid friends are no longer rivals for me, soon this world will be mine and I will turn it into a new one, one where I am the supreme boss**" –he said as he looked at the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer was panting while looking at the floor for a few seconds and then watching his friends who regained consciousness and looked at Darkmare.

Trenk: "That beast ... I think we can do nothing" –said that with a little contempt.

Sarah: "Without the talented spheres, we can't do anything about it" –she said.

However, Flyer fluttered his wings and flew very fast until he reached Darkmare and hit him on each side thanks to his fast flying, but it didn't work because Darkmare didn't feel sore.

Darkmare: "**Use all your strength, you won't be able to do anything to me**" –he said as he raised his hand.

A strong slap sack flying back to the fast-flying sparrow man until him slammed into a rock and shuddered in pain.

Darkmare: "**Now I will proceed to build my world, starting here first**"

Hence, Darkmare observed that the Fairows were flying towards him and they hit him with everything they had, but as with Flyer, their blows were useless for Darkmare.

Darkmare: "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are very demanding and… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Alan had thrown dirt in his eyes and that made Darkmare take the earth from his eyes and Trenk took that opportunity to scratch his face with the hammer.

Trenk: "I think some scars would look good to you" –he said without stopping to do so.

Darkmare: "**ENOUGH!**" –He shout loudly.

A wind force pulled the Fairows out of it and sent them in opposite directions and Darkmare was completely furious and banged his fist against the ground, causing cracks to come out.

Wallace: "With that force I could destroy a pirate ship" –he said with blank eyes.

Liz: "Yes, right" –she said with blank eyes.

Darkmare: "**I'm already completely furious, it's time to end you guys**"

Trenk: "Oh yes, how scary. And what do you intend to do?"

Hence, Darkmare used magic to create a gigantic ball of fire, causing the fairies to be shocked.

Steve: "You had to open your mouth" –he said growling as he looked at him.

The giant ball of fire went to the Fairows who flew very high so that they were not affected, however, that caused a part of the forest to burn.

Gale: "It's a monster" –she said as she looked at the burned part of the forest.

Wallace: "Well, he's a monster" –he said.

From there, lightning bolts were fired and the Fairows dodged every lightning bolt Darkmare threw at them. Flyer, who was still shuddering, watched as his friends fought Darkmare and the fast-flying sparrow man could not move because his body did not.

_Flyer ..._

A voice was heard in Flyer's ears and he sought the origin of the voice, but saw no one.

Flyer: "What was that?" He asked himself.

_Flyer ..._

Again the voice was heard and Flyer could not move and slowly closed his eyes, although he kept hearing the mysterious voice.

**/-/**

_Flyer ... Flyer ... Flyer ..._

The fast-flying sparrow man slowly opened his eyes, but his eyesight was blurred and he gradually regained the clarity in his eyes. After that, Flyer put himself in a sitting position and felt in his right hand something fleshy, like a hand and raised his eyes to take a pleasant surprise ... Mec.

Flyer: "M… Mec?!" –he said in total disbelief.

Mec (Spirit): "That's right, well, now I am a spirit and you are in a dimension where only souls can access. As I am a wizard, use my spells that were contrary in the real world to bring you briefly" –he explain.

Flyer: "Then ..."

Mec (Spirit): "No, you are not dead"

Flyer was relieved of that, however, he shook his head to remember what was happening in Pixie Hollow.

Flyer: "Mec, Neverland is now a dark world, and all because of that wizard called Darkmare" –he explain.

Mec (Spirit): "I know, I would like to do something to help you, but I'm dead and I can't do anything"

Flyer: "And besides, the talented spheres no longer exist because you are dead. Without that, we can't stop him"

Mec heard that last and gave a slight sigh to speak.

Mec: "Well, if I believe the talented spheres and when I died, the magic I gave to the spheres disappeared. However, the power was never in the spheres" –he said.

Flyer: "Eh?"

Mec: "The powers that the talented spheres were yours, you gave your energies to the spheres and from there you gained skills and strength" –he said.

Flyer: "So my inner power is the source of my power"

Mec: "Exactly, the talented spheres only gives you the strength that no common fairy had, or did you think that since I first gave you?"

Flyer: "Well, let's say maybe yes" –he said with a shrug.

Mec: "Well, all you have to do to stop Darkmare is to take out the hidden power you have and so you will get the energy that your sphere gave you"

Flyer: "And what about the spheres?"

Mec: "They will return to normal"

Flyer: "Okay, I grab my spher ... stone and release my inner power"

Mec: "Exactly. Another thing, so you can get your power inside, you need… "

However, Flyer suddenly fainted and Mec simply held it with his left hand and he returned it to the real world.

**/-/**

Flyer had opened his eyes, but he still felt the pain inside him and noticed that Darkmare was fighting the Fairows, but he was winning and sent one of them to the ground.

Flyer: "I couldn't hear the last thing Mec told me, now what do I do?" –He asked himself.

From there, he took out his sphere that was now a stone and watched it, he thought he had to hold it tightly and be able to get his power out of the interior.

Flyer: "Very well, I must try" –he said while putting the stone on his chest.

Flyer closed his eyes as he meditated silently and tried to get his power out of the interior as much as possible, but as much as he tried, nothing came out.

Flyer: "This has to be a joke, nothing comes out"

Suddenly, Flyer observed that the last Fairows were brutally knocked down to the ground while Darkmare was starting to shoot into his eyes, but Flyer managed to save them thanks to his fast flying.

Darkmare: "**I already told you, I'm unstoppable!**" –He said as he looked at them.

Flyer stared at the beast and remained silent as he put his stone back in his chest.

Gale: "Flyer, what are you doing?" –she asked.

Flyer said nothing and remained in what he did while Darkmare crossed his arms and saw fairies what he was doing.

Trenk: "Bro, we are in the midst of a complicated battle and you are in total silence" –he told the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer began to be inside and thought about what would happen if Darkmare won, something he wasn't going to allow at all.

Flyer (Mind): "_I must take power inside of me, I can't let Darkmare win, I'm Pixie Hollow's protector_"

Suddenly, a purple aura immediately left Flyer's entire body, causing the Fairows and even Darkmare to look confused.

Wallace: "What the ..."

Steve: "What is he supposed to be doing?" –He asked.

Sarah: "I think he's releasing something inside" –she said.

The Fairows stared at him and thought they could do the same and they took out their stones and put it on their breasts. Darkmare stared at them and was already starting to get bored about it.

Darkmare: "**Will these idiots stay like this?**" –He asked himself.

Hence, the Fairows began to have their own auras and that caught Darkmare's attention too much and he don't hesitate twice to be able to stomp on them, achieving it.

Darkmare: "**Hehehehe, just in time**" –he said as he lifted his foot.

However, Darkmare rolled his eyes after seeing that the Fairows had disappeared and he noticed that they were flying a few inches from him, but now they had very bright auras.

Darkmare: "**What's going on? When can they do that? Well, that doesn't matter, I'm going to eliminate them at once ... FOR EVERYONE!**" –He said while his eyes shone.

From there, Darkmare threw laser beams through his eyes and went straight to the Fairows, however, the auras protected them and Darkmare did everything possible to pierce the auras, but it was useless.

Darkmare: "**But how is this possible?!**"

Flyer opened his eyes as he saw an almost worried Darkmare, but he didn't show it.

Darkmare: "**Damn it, I won't be defeated by these damn and stupid fairies**" –he said as he flew to where they were.

But when he was very close to them, the Fairows separated and went in opposite directions while watching Darkmare who was very upset.

Darkmare: "**It doesn't matter if they have those auras, their blows will be the same**"

From there, Flyer raised his arm and clicked.

Flyer: "Fairows, GO!"

Hence, the Fairows were flying towards Darkmare and hitting him on every part of his body and for the first time, Darkmare was being hurt. For him, the auras that cleared quickly were like a burn on each side that went. The Fairows kept beating him until they flew to the top and Darkmare was completely furious.

Darkmare: "**DAMN IT! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! This is not supposed to happen to me**" –he said with complete anger.

The Fairows were silent and they looked at each other and nodded, as if they had a plan in hand.

Darkmare: "**I, Neverland's greatest wizard can never be defeated by a damn fairy!**" –He said while preparing his mouth.

The Fairows got together while watching Darkmare who was about to launch his final attack.

Darkmare: "This attack could destroy a land, so I'll use it with you guys" –he said with an evil smile.

Flyer narrowed his eyes after hearing that and the Fairows were ready to make the final attack, the Great Flash.

Darkmare: "**DIE, DAMN FAIRIES!**" –He said as he threw the great energy through his mouth.

The Fairows made the Great Flash and was struck against Darkmare's great energy and both attacks were crashing into each other and were very even, although neither of them was willing to lose.

Darkmare: "**I ... I don't think ... lose!**" –he said still throwing great energy through his mouth.

However, the Great Flash was advancing strongly and that caused Darkmare to attack with more, but that could not stop the Great Flash.

Darkmare: "**No ... it can't ... be possible!**" –He said with his eyes still throwing great energy through his mouth.

The Great Flash entered sharply into Darkmare's mouth who did not understand what had happened, but he looked at his stomach that was shining and began to shudder because lights of different colors came out of his stomach and back until they came out in each wizard body side turned into a beast.

Darkmare: "**WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!**"

His body was no longer responding and the glows now came out on his face and Darkmare was not going to accept being defeated and decided to take out all his magic, which would be his downfall.

Darkmare: "**No, I will never be defeated… NEVER!**" –He said as he raised his wand and introduced his magic into him.

However, Darkmare was panting after doing that and shuddered back making his body about to explode.

Darkmare: "**This ... can't be my end**" –he said with blank eyes.

**¡KAAAAAAAAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

**...**

* * *

**_So far the penultimate chapter ends, it takes me 3 days to write it, but I hope you like it, I will soon publish the final chapter and say some things._**


	19. The end of everything

The explosion was very strong that made all Pixie Hollow witness to such an event, a large amount of magical smoke went wild throughout the place while the heroes fell unconscious after making the Great Flash. All the magic Darkmare had done had disappeared forever, causing Pixie Hollow and all Neverland to return to normal.

The fairies were released and celebrated the last victory of the Pixie Hollow protectors while Queen Clarion went to see the Fairows who were still lying on the ground. She held Lord Milori who was still in pain after the torture she received from Darkmare.

Queen Clarion: "Thanks to Mother Dove, Pixie Hollow was saved once again" –she said as she blessed the Fairows.

Lord Milori: "This time I have to admit that they surprised me a lot" –he told Clarion.

The fairies that were released went to see their heroes while the Ministers also went after being released by the magic ball that was their prison.

Minister of Spring: "Oh, what did I miss?" –He asked something confused.

Minister of Autumn: "It seems that there was a battle" – he told the Minister of Spring.

The fairies looked more closely at the Fairows while Tinkerbell and her friends went to see what was happening and Vidia was where Flyer was still unconscious. She knelt and put her boyfriend's head on her knees while Silvermist did the same with Trenk.

Fawn: "It seems that the Fairows could defeat him" –she told Iridessa.

Iridessa: "Yes, but they paid a great price"

Rosetta: "Quick, have to take them to the infirmary" – she suggested.

A fairy nurses went to the Fairows, with the exception of Fabiola since Lord Milori knew what he had to do and the Fairows were taken to the infirmary.

_-5 hours later-_

Flyer's eyes slowly opened as he observed that he was lying in a mushroom and sat down and then grabbed his forehead and remembered what had happened.

Flyer: "Ouch, that hurts a lot" –he said to himself.

His body was not yet in good condition and he heard someone approaching and he observed that it was Queen Clarion.

Flyer: "Queen Clarion, what are you doing here?" –he ask her.

Queen Clarion: "I come to thank you for saving Pixie Hollow once more" –she said.

Flyer: "Oh, don't worry, I do that often" –he said as he gave her a mocking smile.

Queen Clarion smiled at him warmly while Flyer settled a little.

Flyer: "And my friends?"

Queen Clarion: "They are fine, just like you"

Flyer: "I'm glad, defeating that wizard was no easy task"

Queen Clarion: "I know, but I don't know how that could happen?" –she said.

Hence, Flyer told the queen everything that had happened, from false fairies to the end with Darkmare. Queen Clarion understood and she proceeded to withdraw because she had to speak with the Ministers.

Flyer: "At least everything went well" –he said to himself.

Hence, among medical things, the fast-flying sparrow man observed his sphere that was now as before and he walked up to grab it and look at it more closely.

Flyer: "It was true, it was worth taking out this hidden power in me, although I had a sore end" –he said to himself as he began to laugh.

**/-/**

From there, Neverland was at peace again and many things have happened over the years, but Pixie Hollow remained the same. The Fairows remained the protectors of Pixie Hollow and the fairies continued with their lives, but only something had changed, but that was minimal. The Fairows watched the sky and remembered every adventure they had years ago.

Trenk: "I can't believe it's been years since we met"

Wallace: "It's true, making friends was the best thing that had to happen to me"

Liz: "I say the same!" –she said very cheerfully.

Gale: "We had great moments and clashes"

Alan: "But we have never given up because we were never going to allow it"

Flyer: "You're right, and do you know why?"

Liz: "Because we were afraid to admit it"

Flyer: "No"

Trenk: "Because we were lazy to accept it"

Flyer: "No"

Wallace: "Because ... I forgot it"

Flyer growled about it.

Flyer: "Because we are the Fairows and nobody can stop us" –he said.

The Fairows nodded and saw the woods and Flyer had a great idea.

Flyer: "A race to the Pixie Dust Tree"

Trenk: "I accept"

Wallace/Alan: "Me too"

Gale / Liz: "We too" –they said.

Flyer: "Okay ..." –he said as he flew very fast.

Trenk: "Hey, that's ...!"

From there, everyone flew and Trenk was the only one to fly. Hence, everything Neverland passed to normal and everything would continue as before. Suddenly in the sky, someone was flying and making a sound of a Crow, so there was a little change in this place.

**The end**

* * *

**_So far the story ends. Thank you very much to all who have read the story. I must say that, from now on, I will leave the Fanfics of the Fairows forever. That reason was by choice, there is nothing to offer, so thank you all for taking the time to read it, especially the comments of "The Guest" that always gives in each chapter. Thank you for these years that read the stories. Thank you _****_J_**

**_I also wanted to tell you that this story made me take too long because I was complicated to make the story, to the point of canceling it, but I would not do that because of the fact that I don't like to leave a story unfinished, such as other users of Fanfiction, I'm not criticizing them, I just have to think if they have enough time to publish a chapter fanfic._**

**Fairows (2018-2020)**


End file.
